Loony and the Beast
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Aprés la guerre, Draco obtient une faveur. Au lieu d'être envoyé à Askaban, il aura 3 ans pour prouver sa bonté. Mais l'aspect dans lequel il sera enfermé est la pire des cellules. Jusqu'au jour où ... DM/LL
1. La rose magique

**Loony and the Beast**

**Personnages à JKR**

**Correction par Coline. Et Merci infiniment a la participation de Vilain-Garçon et de Antonin pour la mise sur pied de cette histoire  
**

* * *

_Pour une nouvelle année pleine de magie. _

_A Mulan, Cendrillon et Mégara, _

_qui savent si bien être Belle parfois. =)_

_

* * *

_

Première Partie 

_Chapitre 1 : La rose magique_

OoO

Un rayon de soleil passe à travers un vitrail, illuminant la pièce de mille taches colorées et scintillantes.

Un rayon de soleil qui fait de la chambre un kaléidoscope.

Il se faufile jusqu'à frapper un visage endormi et les paupières se froncent douloureusement. A cause de la lumière qui lui fait mal aux yeux. Et puis de ce qu'elle annonce : C'est le matin. Encore le matin. Combien de matins déjà ? Combien de rayons de soleil à venir lui bruler les yeux, lui qui n'aspire qu'a l'obscurité ? Combien de rideaux tirés brusquement sur le jour pour se protéger de la lumière ? Combien de miroirs brisés ? Combien de matins déjà , Et encore combien à venir ?

OoO

Luna Lovegood a toujours aimé la nature. La douceur âpre de l'écorce des arbres contre sa peau, l'odeur doucereuse des fleurs et le ruissellement de l'herbe après la pluie. Chaque saison apporte sa part de beauté et de délicatesse. Luna est de la race de ceux qui ont survécu à la guerre corps et âme. Parce que le cauchemar est terminé et que la vie continue, plus belle que jamais. Pour Luna, les couleurs n'ont jamais autant existé que depuis qu'elle est sortie des ténèbres. Mais peut-être n'est-ce que son imagination. Ça ne la gène pas.

L'automne est un étrange paradoxe. Le ciel est sombre et la lumière vient de la terre, des arbres au dégradé chaleureux, de l'herbe verte qui pousse abondamment après la pluie. Luna aime retrouver la campagne en Automne, comme on retrouve un ami proche. Le visage enfoncé dans son bonnet et son écharpe de Mohaire elle marche pas à pas, dans les chemins creux. Elle est partie à pied ce matin et elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est. Pas une âme qui vive, pas un bâtiment à l'horizon. Que la douceur de l'air, l'odeur de la terre mouillée, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des arbres. Luna adore le ballet de couleurs vives qui se détache sur le gris du ciel . Elle aime la pluie mais ça lui fait plaisir de voir que quelque chose est capable de lutter contre réellement, et pas simplement vouloir échapper aux gouttes. Elle continue à avancer sur le chemin de terre battue, sautant parfois à pieds joints dans les flaques. Un rire léger s'échappe de sa gorge puis elle reprend sa route. Et puis, au détour d'un virage, elle aperçoit un mur. Un long mur recouvert de pierre. La première habitation depuis le début de sa promenade. Elle s'avance, un peu curieuse. Et écarte le rideau de lierre. Entre deux pierres mal jointes, elle aperçoit une statue recouverte de lichen, au coeur d'une végétation sauvage. Au dessus de sa tête un corbeau croasse. Elle lève la tête vers lui et l'oiseau rencontre les prunelles pétillantes de la jeune femme.

- S'il te plait... Conduis moi à la porte du jardin. Il décolle d'un battement d'aile et Luna se lance à sa poursuite, longeant le mur sur plusieurs mètres. Jusqu'à une grille de fer forgé. Et derrière la grille. Trois marches de pierre conduisent à un espace immense d'arbres secs, d'herbes hautes, de mauvaises herbes.

Luna pousse doucement sur la porte mais celle-ci grince et ne s'ouvre pas. La jeune femme sait qu'il s'agit d'une propriété privée. Seulement voilà, ce paysage semble incroyable, des branches dénudées s'entremêlent dans les hauteurs, le ciel est recouvert de feuilles mortes et elle voudrait les fouler. On dirait que tout ce cafouillage, toute cette accumulation de nature automnale sont là pour dissimuler quelque chose. Oui l'épaisseur du jardin retient un secret. Un secret irrésistible, auquel même Luna, pourtant si habituée aux choses fantastiques au sein du fantastique, ne peut résister. Il y a là bas quelque chose qui frémit.

Alors elle sort sa baguette de sa poche et d'une petite voix elle prononce « Alohomora »

La porte hésite. Puis le fer forgé daigne enfin se huiler et le loquet s'ouvre.

Le corbeau s'envole, laissant Luna seule devant la porte. Une bourrasque semblant venir de l'intérieur du jardin, fait tourbillonner les feuilles vers elle. Puis le vent retombe et Luna ose un pas à l'intérieur. Un pas très naturel. Elle se sent bien ici. Elle descend les marches de pierres et s'enfonce dans le dédale de branches, de brindilles et de racines. Elle baisse la tête, brise certaines branches pour se frayer un passage. Quelques ronces s'agrippent à sa jupe et ses mollets, et ses cheveux se prennent dans les feuillage nus. Le jardin semble mort. Comme frappé par un sortilège.

Elle essaie de suivre le chemin mais celui-ci disparaît. Soudain, elle débouche dans ce qui a du être une cour, des arcades de pierre gigantesques l'entourent, dévorées par le lierre. On dirait un amphithéâtre. Et derrière lui, bordée de buissons épineux, se dresse la paroi d'un manoir.

On n'entend que le chant des oiseaux et le chuintement du vent. Luna s'avance, presque hypnotisée, les yeux agrandis par la fascination. Elle n'a pas vu la place, ni le manoir. Elle ne voit qu'elle.

Au centre de l'amphithéâtre, au coeur de la désolation grise de l'automne, un éclat écarlate attire l'oeil. Une rose. Une rose qui semble absorber toute la lumière du paysage pour que celle-ci miroite autour de ses pétales, soleils miniatures.

Et plus elle s'approche, plus Luna sourit. Elle a reconnu le velouté de la fleur, sa couleur, sa forme si parfaite et rare : une scarlet carson.

Elle tend la main, envoutée quand un rugissement sourd raisonne dans ses oreilles, et qu'une force surhumaine la plaque au sol, la faisant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de la pierre. Elle n'a que le temps de sentir une douleur atroce lui perforer les bras puis la tête de Luna heurte le sol brutalement. Et c'est le noir.

OoO

Au début il ne l'a pas reconnu. Elle voulait toucher la rose. _Sa_ rose. Il fallait l'en empêcher. C'est seulement après l'avoir regardée, pâle et inanimée au sol, les cheveux plein de gravillons qu'il a compris qu'elle lui était familière. Plus que cela. Elle lui rappelait non seulement un passé d'adolescent, un passé de salle de classe et de match de quidditch mais surtout un passé guerrier, des tortures, des hurlements. Un passé qui était encore un présent pour lui. Il avait failli la tuer, planter ses griffes dans son long cou fin. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Elle semblait trop fragile, ainsi abandonnée à ses bras surpuissants, trop minuscule, totalement vulnérable. Non il n'a pas pu.

Il l'a ramenée dans son manoir et à laissé les elfes de maison la porter jusqu'au divan et soigner sa blessure au front. Et depuis il la regarde, tapi dans l'ombre. Il la regarde cette poupée de chiffon, qu'il pourrait décapiter d'un seul coup de il ne le fait pas. Il réflechit. Il ne peut pas la laisser repartir et la tuer lui semble insurmontable. Il espère vaguement que les choses vont continuer ainsi, qu'elle va rester là, dans ce fauteuil, endormie pour toujours.

Il la regarde fébrile, et déjà il ne la voit plus. Il pense au procès.

Oh il y a cru à la guerre, à la suprématie des sang-purs. Il a trouvé ça formidable que le seigneur des ténèbres l'ai choisi. C'était la première fois qu'on le choisissait. Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il n'avait pas imaginé ça. Que tuer c'était ôter la vie. On le sait, mais un savoir théorique ne peut pas renseigner sur la pratique, sur le sentiment absolu que l'on ressent quand on doit tuer quelqu'un. Alors il n'a pas pu. Il a attiré le déshonneur sur sa famille et le reste de la guerre, il l'a passé à suivre les ordres et à craindre les représailles. Quand tout s'est terminé, il a été soulagé d'abord, de voir cette épée de Damoclès quitter sa tête. Mais d'autres erreurs l'ont rattrapé. Celle d'être le fils d'un mangemort, celle d'avoir obéi.

Son avocat a plaidé son age : à 17 ans on est jeune, manipulable, et puis après tout, il n'a rien fait de grave. Mais pour les jurés, il n'était pas un être humain. Pas vraiment. Juste un nom. Un Malfoy.

Et les Malfoy devaient être punis, pour leur arrogance, leur tentative d'appropriation du pouvoir, pour le crime d'allégeance qu'ils avaient commis.

Quand la sentence a été prononcée, il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles. Une petite femme aux cheveux grisonnant, semblable à une souris s'est levée et a annoncée d'une voix glaciale que Draco Malfoy ne serait pas envoyé à Azkaban. Qu'il avait le bénéfice du doute. Mais qu'il fallait qu'il prouve, n'être pas un mangemort dans l'âme, que son coeur pouvait produire autre chose que caprice, faiblesse et suffisance. Il devait prouver qu'il était capable d'être du côté du bien. Et que pour cela, il serait changé en une créature monstrueuse. Il aurait alors 3 ans pour réussir a aimer une femme et s'en faire aimer en retour. Sans quoi, il serait condamné a garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'eternité.

Et en un coup de baguette, le gracieux, l'aristocratique jeune homme s'était changé en une bête hideuse.

Horrifié par son apparence effroyable, Draco s'était terré dans son manoir familial, laissant le luxuriant jardin se détériorer, et ne s'entourant que de quelques elfes de maison serviables. Les années avaient passé, dans ce corps terrible, entre l'ours et le fauve. Draco avait déchiré avec rage tous ses portraits, brisé tous les miroirs et s'était englué dans sa haine du monde.

Il ne portait d'attention à rien d'autre que cette rose, offerte par le tribunal. Une rose qui ne commencerait à flétrir que le jour de son 21e anniversaire, et le jour où le dernier pétale toucherait le sol, Draco serait prisonnier à jamais de cette apparence.

Il avait donc gardé jalousement la fleur, laissant la végétation dense la protéger des regards du monde. Il l'avait conservée, comme on garde espoir, sans jamais envisager réellement de séduire une jeune femme. Car en réalité, qui peut aimer une bête ?

Oui, il s'était dissimulé dans sa demeure jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un fantôme du passé surgisse et se dresse face à cette fleur, rappelant à Draco l'inéluctabilité de sa cruelle Malédiction.

Soudain, un mouvement le tire de ses souvenirs avec brusquerie. Au creux de son divan, Luna Lovegood vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Il la guette, elle frissonne, cherchant visiblement à comprendre où elle se trouve. Puis son regard se fige sur l'ombre. Il recule un peu, espérant disparaître totalement dans le coin de la pièce. Elle plisse les yeux, comme pour percer l'obscurité qu'elle vient de voir bouger.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Alors elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle semble hésiter comme si soudain, elle savait ce qui l'attendait, mais elle essaie quand même. Elle pousse la porte, qui reste immobile.

- Vous avez fermé la porte.

Sa voix est douce, calme. C'est un constat. Mais malgré son intonation indifférente, il devine ses poings serrés sur sa jupe, comme on s'agrippe à quelque chose pour ne pas mourir d'effroi.

- Oui.

Sa gorge est sèche et sa voix caverneuse raisonne dans la pièce. Elle pourrait venir de partout alors la jeune femme ne se retourne pas.

- Et vous avez pris ma baguette magique.

- ... Oui.

Draco sent une culpabilité surprenante lui broyer la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Rien.

Luna se retourne et se dirige lentement vers le recoin où la créature se dissimule. Elle a compris d'où venait la voix malgré l'écho qui rebondit sur les murs glacials.

- Restez où vous êtes !

Les accents de sa voix sont si menaçants que Luna s'arrête net. Elle continue cependant à scruter l'ombre, les yeux plissés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais sortir d'ici. Vous connaissez mon existence. Vous serez ma prisonnière. Pour toujours.

Le regard de Luna vacille. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

- Laissez-moi vous regarder...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, une demande. Elle a besoin de ça pour accepter. Alors malgré son hésitation, Draco fait un pas hors de l'ombre et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillent.

Devant elle, se dresse une bête énorme, se tenant à quatre pattes, mais plus à la manière du singe que du chat. Son épaisse fourrure claire recouvre toute sa peau, jusqu'à sa tête qui semble entourée d'une imposante crinière. On devine deux crocs acérés qui dépasse des babines de la créature et Luna porte la main à sa bouche.

Elle sait à présent que la voix n'a pas menti. Elle sera prisonnière de ces murs. Pour toujours.

La créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrières, prenant soudainement l'attitude d'un ours blanc et avec l'une de ses énormes pattes velues, il claque des doigts. Luna devine les griffes, elle jette un coup d'oeil à ses bras, tous deux profondément entaillés par la poigne du monstre.

Un elfe de maison arrive.

- Dawn va vous conduire à votre chambre. Elle sera à votre service.

Luna est restée silencieuse, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés entourant ses épaules d'une cape protectrice. Avec sa jupe de laine, et ses bottes en caoutchouc, elle ressemble à une enfant, terrifiée mais fière et d'une douceur aveugle, insupportable. Il émane d'elle une tolérance absolue vis à vis de l'aspect bestial de son tourmenteur et une rage sourde s'empare de Draco. Il achève d'un ton brutal

- Maintenant partez !

La petite elfe de maison s'est approchée de Luna, et enfin la jeune femme détourne les yeux de la créature qui lui fait face, enroule ses bras autour de son corps et suit docilement Dawn qui l'entraine vers la porte du fond.

La colère de Draco se fracasse en lui comme un torrent enragé au moment où la porte se referme. Il n'est plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'un monstre, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Le sanglot que la jeune femme a eu en passant la porte résonne en lui comme un glas mortel.

OoO

_àsuivre_


	2. Résistance

**Loony and the Beast**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 2 : Résistance_

OoO

L'après-midi puis la nuit ont été longs et tourmentés pour tous. Dans sa chambre, Luna a étudié chaque objet, chaque bibelot, puis elle a longuement caressé le bois du lit. Dawn lui a apporté deux repas auxquels la jeune femme a à peine touché. Elle l'a aidée à démêler ses longs cheveux, s'extasiant sur leur beauté, mais Luna s'est laissé faire sans répondre, comme si la vie lui avait échappé.

- Mademoiselle ? Oh Mademoiselle ne doit pas pleurer. Est-ce que c'est Dawn qui lui fait mal ? Est-ce que Dawn tire trop sur les cheveux de Mademoiselle ?

Luna a essuyé une larme sur sa joue puis s'est tournée vers la petite elfe et lui a souri un peu tristement.

- Tu fais ça très bien Dawn. Tu dois être habituée à t'occuper des prisonnières de ton maitre.

- Maitre n'a jamais eu de prisonnière avant Mademoiselle. Vous êtes la première à entrer dans le jardin.

La pensée du jardin a tiré un sourire à Luna. Un sourire sincère et doux.

.

Lorsque le matin arrive, Draco a mal au crane à force de s'user les yeux sur ses livres. Il a gardé le gout de la lecture, de la magie, des expérimentations malgré son statut de bête. C'est peut-être encore pire, d'être encore un homme à l'intérieur, un homme raffiné et cultivé.

Il s'extirpe de son fauteuil, les membres engourdis d'immobilité. Le regard limpide de Luna le hante. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle deviendrait cela, Loufoca. Son étrange cadette de Serdaigle, dont il s'est tant moqué à Poudlard. Il l'a méprisée tout de suite, avec ses airs évaporés et ses centres d'intérêts stupides. Mais ce matin lui semble différent. C'est un matin de plus pourtant, un matin où la luminosité aveuglante de l'automne lui brûle les yeux. Mais c'est un matin différent parce que la vie est entrée dans ce château hier soir et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça serait elle, cette fille a demi-folle, qui la lui apporterait.

Il quitte la bibliothèque pour se rendre à la grande salle. Il croise la petite Dawn qui sort des cuisines, un plateau sur les bras.

- Bonjour Maitre.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Apporter son petit déjeuner à Mademoiselle, Maitre.

- Ah. Elle a de l'appétit ? Demande t-il en jaugeant le plateau qui regorge de croissants, de toasts beurrés, de confiture, de bacon grillé et d'œufs fumants.

Autrefois, sa question se serait accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil sceptique, mais aujourd'hui ses sourcils se fondent dans son visage.

- C'est à dire.. Elle n'a pas touché à sa nourriture hier. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir faim.

Draco reste immobile un instant. Devant lui, l'elfe a du mal à rester impassible, craignant son courroux. Elle y est habituée depuis le temps, à la colère des Malefoy, encore plus terrifiante depuis que son Maitre a changé d'aspect. Et elle la sent venir.

Mais Draco se contient.

- Dis lui de descendre. Elle déjeunera avec moi.

Dawn baisse la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais elle n'a pas à donner son avis. Alors elle ramène le plateau aux cuisines pour aller chercher la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps là, les autres elfes de maison dressent la table pour deux personnes. Draco tourne en rond. Il se sent presque inquiet. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre et tire soudainement les rideaux. Les elfes de maison le regardent faire, déconcertés. Ils sont habitués à son apparence, mais Draco ne l'est pas, Il a brisé tous les miroirs pour ne pas avoir à croiser son horrible reflet, et il n'est pas sur de supporter le regard de Luna, qui lui renverra à coup sur son aspect monstrueux.

Bientôt on frappe à la porte.

Et en répondant « entrez » Draco rouvre le rideau. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Parce que Luna est une fille de la lumière. Et que malgré le mépris qu'il a pour elle, malgré la haine qu'il ressent pour elle, parce qu'elle le voit tel qu'il est, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Elle est sa première présence humaine depuis presque 3 ans.

Et la jeune fille entre dans la pièce.

Draco reste ébloui un instant devant l'aspect de la jeune femme. La peau laiteuse, les joues roses, des yeux bleus protubérants agrandis par de légères cernes violettes.

Sa silhouette gracile est vêtue d'une fine robe blanche, légère. Cette robe servait de chemise de nuit à Narcissa Malefoy, Draco le sait. Et pourtant elle habille Luna bien plus que ne le faisait sa jupe en laine hier. Elle a gardé ses bottes en caoutchouc, qui jure avec l'ensemble et sur ses bras, on voit les larges plaies, pas encore refermées, que Draco lui a infligées hier.

Ils se regardent, chacun détaillant l'autre et Draco réalise que les yeux de Luna ne le scrutent pas avec horreur. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir et va se placer à l'autre bout de la table. Les elfes de maison arrivent et déposent les plats sur la desserte. Luna touche à peine à son repas, alors que les grosses pattes griffues de Draco empoignent la nourriture et la porte à sa bouche à une vitesse folle. Il s'arrête effrayé par sa propre attitude en remarquant le regard gêné de l'elfe cuisinier.

Il tente de se redresser sur son siège. Une bête. Il n'est qu'une bête. Il faut qu'il retrouve un minimum de civilité pour se rappeler qu'il est un homme, alors il pose la première question qui lui passe par la tête.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Non.

Elle a répondu tranquillement, sans le regarder, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

Draco crispe ses poings sous la table. Comment ça 'non' ? Il vient de faire un effort, de lui adresser la parole.. Il l'a fait dormir dans une chambre, il lui a fait prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui... Alors qu'elle devrait être morte ou enfermée dans les geôles avec un quignon de pain sec.

- Regardez-moi !

- Non.

Elle a de nouveau parlé avec douceur, sans même ciller. Et Draco sent ses griffes lui entailler les paumes. Pour qui se prend elle ? Il est furieux. Furieux d'avoir ouvert le rideau et de lui avoir donner accès à la fenêtre. Ne comprend-elle pas qu'il l'a ouverte dans un pur élan de générosité, qu'il l'a fait par pitié pour elle ? Et bien non, elle ne le remercie même pas de lui avoir offert une échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à se heurter à son apparence monstrueuse. L'injustice palpite sous sa boite crânienne. Il a envie de crier mais il serre les dents pour ne rien dire. C'est bien fait pour lui. Un Malefoy ne prend pas pitié de créatures minables et miséreuses comme Luna Lovegood. Ça lui apprendra à avoir un élan de bonté. Il n'est pas fait pour ça.

Il s'en retourne à son plat qu'il attaque avec hargne, il engloutit ses oeufs, son bacon, ses toasts et son assiette de porridge à toute allure. Tant pis pour la civilité, il est ici chez lui, il fait ce qu'il veut et cette insipide chose blonde n'y changera rien. C'est lui le maitre ! Et elle doit lui obéir. Elle lui a assez résisté comme ça.

- Mangez !

- Non.

- VOUS NE SAVEZ DIRE QUE CA ? Mangez, c'est un ordre !

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Il la fixe, les poings serrés à s'en faire sauter les phalanges. Elle repousse sa chaise et se lève, toujours sans lui jeter un regard, toujours sans se départir de son calme apparent. Et Draco est fou de rage.

- Asseyez-vous et Mangez... Il n'a pas crié, il a articulé ça les mâchoires serrées mais elle s'en fiche, elle lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte, qu'elle ouvre.

Puis sans se retourner, la main toujours sur la poignée elle déclare d'une voix enfantine

- Ce n'est pas par ce que votre aspect est celui d'un Ronflax cornu que vous devez vous dispenser d'avoir de bonnes manières.

Et elle sort, refermant la porte doucement.

- Qu.. QUOI ? Rugit le jeune homme outré. Puis il n'y tient plus. La tasse de Draco vole et va s'exploser contre la porte, sous le regard halluciné des elfes de maison.

- Va au diable sale folle ! Marmonne t-il dans sa barbe. Puis il jette un regard noir à Dawn, claque des doigts.

- Suis là. Et si elle essaie de s'échapper je me ferai un plaisir de l'étrangler de mes mains.

La petite elfe s'empresse de courir derrière Luna, laissant son maitre à sa colère glaciale. Au bruit, elle repère rapidement la jeune fille qui est dans l'entrée et qui regarde dans la penderie, les sourcils froncés, comme cherchant quelque chose. Puis son visage s'illumine, elle s'empare d'une cape dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufle. Dawn frisonne. Si la jeune dame essaie de partir le maitre va la massacrer. Et c'est étonnant mais Dawn n'a pas envie. Elle la trouve gentille cette demoiselle et même si Dawn ne devrait pas, elle trouve qu'elle a un peu raison. Son maitre est isolé depuis si longtemps qu'il a perdu toute notion de bonnes manières. Elle se mordille la lèvre en s'approchant de Luna qui dissimule sa robe blanche, ses bottes et une bonne partie de sa chevelure sous l'immense cape noire.

- Où... Où va Mademoiselle ?

- Au jardin.

Et le sourire que lance Luna à Dawn semble soudainement illuminer toute la pièce.

OoO

Le vent est doux et caresse le visage de la jeune femme qui soupire d'aise. Cette nuit, elle a voulu disparaître mille fois, mais ce matin, ce jardin lui paraît familier et l'air se respire.

Elle ne veut pas être prisonnière, même si elle sait que fuir serait vain. Elle l'a compris la première fois qu'elle a croisé ses yeux. Des yeux extraordinaires, d'un gris profond, aux accents incroyablement humains, malgré son apparence de bête. Alors elle a décidé qu'elle serait libre quand même. Que la liberté après tout, c'était aller et faire ce que bon vous semble dans un périmètre défini, et si pour la plupart des gens ce périmètre est la Terre, pour elle il serait ce domaine. Voilà tout. Ce manoir, ce jardin deviendraient le monde et Luna serait libre entre ces quatre murs, tout simplement. Et le jardin semblait le lui confirmer.

Même si le temps est doux, sa robe est légère, alors elle s'emmitoufle davantage dans sa cape. Et elle descend le perron de granit. Il a du être très majestueux à une époque, mais le marbre s'est terni et le lierre a recouvert les rambardes et craquelé les marches. Luna pose les pieds sur l'allée sableuse qu'elle n'a pas vue, puisque la dernière fois qu'elle y est passé, elle était inconsciente. Elle remonte le chemin jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre dévoré par la végétation. Elle observe le tronc fin des plantes qui escaladent la pierre, les gratte avec l'ongle, sent la sève.

- Glycine... Jasmin... murmure t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle longe les murs, regardant les touffes d'herbe et de mousse qui poussent sans ordre ni raison à divers endroits de la place.

Et de nouveau, son regard s'arrête sur la rose. Elle s'en approche, mais cette fois, se fige à deux mètres d'elle. Le rouge écarlate est la seule couleur du jardin, cette fleur parait vivante, ses pétales semblant déborder de magie et laissant choir des étincelles qui s'éteignent avant de toucher le sol. Sa couleur sanglante doublée par cette étrange respiration magique évoque un cœur qui bat. Un cœur qui palpiterait au milieu d'un corps endormi, figé par un sortilège.

Luna a du mal à en détourner les yeux, elle aimerait caresser un à un chaque pétale mais le souvenir de la douleur traverse ses bras avec fulgurance et elle serre davantage la cape autour d'elle-même.

Au delà des arcades, on devine d'anciennes allées que les herbages ont rongées. Luna s'y faufile, casse des branches, étudie les feuilles au sol et dans sa tête elle dresse la liste de toutes les plantes qui patientent dans ce jardin : lilas, sapin, amandier, rose trémière, aubépine, acacia, camélia... Ce parc regorge de promesses. Au détour d'un sentier, elle découvre un saule pleureur qui surplombe un bassin, dont les lianes pendantes sont nues de toute feuille, recouvert pas les nénuphars et les joncs. Le croassement d'un crapaud attire son attention et elle tente de l'imiter, se raclant la gorge en un son très peu gracieux et qui la fait immédiatement rire aux éclats.

Luna Lovegood se laisse aller dans le dédale du jardin, oubliant sa condition, et l'heure qui passe.

Quand elle revient au manoir, il est deux heure passées et un sourire évanescent danse sur ses lèvres. Son nez et ses doigts sont rouges de froid et elle fait un signe de la main à la petite elfe de maison qui semble l'attendre en se tordant les mains en haut du perron. .

Elle s'approche encore mais soudain elle remarque l'air profondément inquiet et mal à l'aise de Dawn.

- Mademoiselle... le Maitre... L'elfe s'interrompt soudain et ses sourcils se haussent si haut sous la surprise que Luna s'attend à ce qu'ils sortent de son visage ce qui la fait sourire plus largement

- Oh mais... Qu'a fait Mademoiselle ?

Luna suit le regard effrayé de l'elfe qui observe l'air catastrophé, un point au niveau de ses jambes. La jeune fille jette un œil et découvre, qu'au dessus de ses bottes, la jolie robe blanche est taché de boue, les éclaboussures remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses.

- Oh.. Je nettoierai. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais... mais... Mademoiselle ne comprend pas, cette robe était à la mère du Maitre. Si le maitre voit ça... Il était déjà furieux car Mademoiselle ne s'est pas présentée au repas de midi et il a dit à Dawn que si Dawn ne retrouvait pas Mademoiselle, Dawn serait enfermée dans les cachots pour toute une nuit. Alors si il s'aperçoit de l'état dans lequel Mademoiselle a mis la robe de madame sa mère...

Luna lève les yeux aux ciel.

- Ce n'est que de la terre Dawn. Tu ne seras pas punie, je ne laisserai pas faire ça d'accord ?

L'elfe de maison hoche la tête pleine d'espoir, quoique légèrement sceptique. Comment cette frêle jeune fille compte elle la défendre exactement ?

- Je meurs de faim ! Ou puis-je déjeuner ? Demande Luna pour signifier que le sujet est clos, en poussant la porte du manoir.

L'elfe grimace.

- C'est que... Le maitre a dit que...

Dawn songe aux hurlements outrés que son monstrueux maitre a poussé plus tôt, faisant trembler sa fourrure blanche.« Si elle refuse de manger avec moi, et bien elle ne mangera pas DU TOUT! »

Mais en regardant la jeune fille se précipiter dans le logis laissant tomber la cape dans l'entrée et courir pour grimper les marches, Dawn songe qu'une bourrasque semble avoir fait irruption dans ce manoir, une bourrasque dévastatrice, de rire, de pétillement, de larmes. Bref, de vie. Et elle se dit qu'il était temps que quelqu'un vienne secouer son maitre et ses habitudes d'ours.

OoO

Luna est aux cuisines, assise directement sur le plan de travail, elle grignote un reste de dinde au marron froide, avec du jus de citrouille, et l'elfe de maison chargé de la cuisine se dispute avec Dawn à voix basse, lorsque soudain, un fracas insupportable se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur la bête; Les deux elfes oublient soudain leur querelle et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. Luna frissonne devant le regard dur de la créature qui lui fait face, le gris de ses prunelle est un orage et il abat violemment son poing sur la table.

- Espèce de sale...

Luna saute de son perchoir et se dresse devant lui, lui coupant la parole par son seul mouvement.

- J'avais faim.

- Oh bien entendu, s'exclame la bête avec une voix mielleuse, suintant les poisons d'une colère sous-jacente. En ma présence l'appétit vous manque mais vous ne vous gênez pas pour dévaliser ma cuisine dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

- Vous préfèreriez me laisser mourir de faim ?

- Vous mangerez à l'heure des repas ou vous ne mangerez pas. Je suis le maitre ici, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais manger avec vous.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé !

- Oui mais vous êtes désagréable. Et vous ne comprenez rien. Vous me retenez prisonnière mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à manger. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à vivre.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire mourir !

- Retenir quelqu'un prisonnier, n'est-ce pas le faire mourir ? Vous êtes 'le maitre', vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être enfermé.

- Aucune idée de ... ** Mais je suis prisonnier de ces murs sombres idiote ! **Et depuis bien plus longtemps que vous.

- Vous vous emprisonnez vous-même. Vous êtes libre de sortir d'ici quand bon vous semble, c'est vous qui vous enterrez dans votre apparence monstrueuse.

- Comment osez-vous ? Crache-t-il entre ses dents

- C'est la vérité, vous êtes terrifiant, voilà. Mais c'est parce que vous vivez dans un manoir glacial, que vous êtes pénible et capricieux et que votre mauvaise humeur fait de vous un châtelain infréquentable. Vous pourriez avoir l'aspect du plus beau des hommes, vous seriez tout aussi hideux !

- Insolente.

- Oui.

Et ce oui est si doux, si étrangement improbable, comme un aveu, un peu honteux, un peu désolé, mais si impitoyable, que la colère de Draco se fige en plein vol. il a toujours détesté qu'on lui tienne tête, mais cela lui fait un bien fou de ne pas être craint. Elle n'a pas peur de son apparence, Elle n'a pas peur, alors qu'il pourrait la broyer d'une seule poignée de main, et il songe que c'est le propre de la rose d'avoir des épines, et que la rose a toujours été sa fleur préférée.

OoO

à suivre


	3. Hiver et commencement

**Loony and the Beast**

Bonjour. Je ne suis pas trés bavarde sur cette fic, je l'admet. J'ai peur d'ajouter quoi que ça soit au texte.

Le printemps arrive. =) Je crois que c'est une fic de printemps. Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce a la mélodie "First time outside" issue du magnifique film "Le jardin secret" de Agnieszka Holland. Merci aux lectrices / lecteurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Hivers et commencement_

OoO

Les jours passent, les mois passent et Luna tient tête à celui qui l'emprisonne. Elle lui tient tête sans rien faire, sans chercher à s'enfuir ou à lui désobéir délibérément. Elle lui tient tête simplement en ne le craignant pas. C'est lui le geôlier, mais c'est elle qui est libre et Draco la regarde explorer chaque jour davantage le jardin. Et il a du mal à retrouver dans cette jeune femme téméraire et passionnée, sa loufoque camarade de classe. Oh bien entendu, elle a toujours cet éclat un peu fiévreux dans les yeux quand elle aborde un sujet qui lui plait, la même bizarrerie dans sa manière d'aborder les choses, et cette douceur à la limite de l'indifférence, presque agaçante.

Au début les repas ont été tendus, elle ne mangeait pas, continuant à observer au dehors, guettant l'instant de retrouver le havre du jardin.

Elle revenait à la nuit tombée, se faufilant pour grignoter en cuisine, souvent bien après l'heure du repas, le bas de ses robes taché de boue et la colère de Draco faisait trembler toute la maison. Seule elle restait de marbre. Trop ébahie par la grossièreté et le ridicule du monstre pour en avoir peur.

Ce soir là, Draco la guette. Elle n'est pas venue manger avec lui, et il attend dans le noir, le moment ou elle se glissera dans la cuisine pour se nourrir. Il l'attend pour lui hurler sa frustration. Parce qu'il n'en peut plus de ne pas avoir le courage de se débarrasser d'elle, parce que chaque jour la résistance polie de Luna lui hérisse le poil et lui creuse des boules de frustration dans le ventre. Ce soir Draco a envie de la terrifier, de la soumettre. Il ne veut pas perdre ce bras de fer : c'est elle qui est venue chez lui, elle qui lui résiste. Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

Il ne se rend pas compte que depuis quelques mois, sa fureur prend toute la place et que les matins ne sont plus mornes et douloureux, qu'il est vivant depuis que la colère glisse dans ses veines chaque jour et qu'il ne craint plus les rayons du soleil sur sa fourrure, lorsque nait l'aube. Il ne pense qu'à ça, qu'à elle et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Mais ce soir, il a beau l'attendre elle ne vient pas. Même ce soir, elle trouve encore le moyen de le contrarier. Il décide de sortir de la cuisine et monte jusqu'à la chambre de Luna. Il n'a pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis que Dawn y a installé la jeune fille. Il y va souvent et regarde la porte de bois avec hargne, comme si cela pouvait suffire à décharger son ire. Mais ce soir, il n'y a nulle lumière qui filtre sous la porte, nul bruit que celui du silence qui gronde, alors Draco pousse la porte.

Il ne reconnait pas la chambre.

Partout sur les murs, les robes de sa mère de sa mère on été punaisées. Sur le sol, au pied du lit, s'entasse des feuilles, de grandes branches d'arbre mortes, sur les rebord du lit à baldaquin, tous les bijoux de Narcissa ont été suspendus et accrochent le peu de lumière qu'émet la lune. Parce que l'on voit parfaitement la lune depuis cette chambre: les imposants rideaux ont été enlevés et sont roulés en boule devant la cheminée, comme un fauteuil improvisé, au pied du fauteuil qui lui semble servir de table, à en croire les tasses qui y sont posées.

Draco n'a pas le temps d'enrager davantage. Il constate le désastre mais surtout il constate l'absence de Luna. Et un grand froid l'envahit : a t-elle essayé de s'échapper ?

Il se jette sur ses pattes avant et galope à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée, ses griffes dérapant contre le carrelage et y laissant de vilaines rayures. D'un coup d'épaule il ouvre la porte, grognant, oubliant presque qu'il a été humain un jour. Le vent froid de la nuit l'accueille et il se fige en haut du perron.

Au bout de l'allée, accroupie dans la neige, il reconnait la silhouette frêle et la chevelure blonde recouverte de flocons.

Il descend les marches hésitant, soudain honteux de s'être emporté. C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est là, que la colère de Draco s'estompe. Il n'y arrive pas, elle a l'air tellement fragile, dans l'une des robes trop grandes de sa mère.

Quand il arrive près d'elle, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il a un frisson. Elle fixe la neige, l'air perdu, ne remarquant même pas sa présence. Il a peur de la brusquer tout à coup.

- Vous allez attraper froid.

Il a parlé doucement, comme on parle à un enfant apeuré. Elle lève vers lui ses grands yeux gris et Draco voit ce qu'elle fixait dans la neige.

Des noms. Des noms familiers. Ceux des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'elle a tracé du bout des doigts.

Son cœur se serre brusquement. Il a oublié, durant ses mois de résistance, que Luna était soustraite aux siens, et qu'avant son emprisonnement, elle aussi a eu sa part de guerre, de pertes... Il la saisit doucement par le bras pour la sortir de sa torpeur et soudain, elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son corps gelé et son visage dans son torse de fourrure blanche. Il reconnaît le bruit terrible d'un sanglot puis la jeune fille se reprend et s'écarte de lui en essuyant ses joues à deux mains.

- Tu vas attraper froid. Murmure t-il.

Le 'tu' est venu tout seul, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Parce qu'elle n'est plus une étrangère, plus maintenant. Elle hoche la tête docilement et elle le suit. Pour la première fois elle le laisse faire, elle le la reconduire à sa chambre et elle s'exécute quand il lui recommande de mettre un pyjama chaud. Pour la première fois elle boit la tisane qu'il lui a fait porter par Dawn. Puis ils vont se coucher tout les deux. Chacun enfermé dans un univers de neige, de silence et de souvenirs de guerre déchirants. Chacun inexplicablement réchauffé par l'autre. Un répit parmi les colères. Une trêve parce que c'est trop dur de maintenir ses barrières, de maintenir une distance si longtemps avec le seul être humain qu'il nous est offert d'avoir. Et tant pis si cet être humain est un monstre capricieux ou une ancienne camarade de classe à demi folle. Tant pis ou tant mieux.

Depuis, ils se heurtent moins l'un à l'autre. Luna accepte de manger à l'heure des repas et Draco ne surveille plus fébrilement ses allées et venues. Il a ressorti un vieux carnet de croquis du temps où il était encore un homme et parfois il esquisse la silhouette de Luna qui se perd dans les méandres du jardin. L'hiver s'estompe et la colère fond en même temps que la glace. Ils s'apprennent un peu, se tolèrent, s'observent, gardant une distance polie et méfiante.

Depuis ce soir là, ils se regardent avec plus de douceur en somme.

Mais surtout depuis ce soir là, Draco a mal. Mal, qu'elle ne sache pas, qu'il a vécu la guerre, qu'il a perdu des proches. Mais cela lui semble insurmontable de lui avouer qui il est. Il a compris qu'elle a souffert, souffert comme n'importe qui de la guerre, et que cette retraite loin du monde la lui rappelle cruellement. Comment lui avouer, qu'avant de la retenir prisonnière, il était déjà son bourreau, celui qui espionnait ses être chers et qui suivait celui qui attentait à leurs jours ?

Il a relu avec obstination un passage de Shakespeare «Mon nom ma chère sainte est haïssable à moi-même, l'aurais-je par écrit que j'en déchirerais les lettres »

Sauf que dans le cas de Draco il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire d'amour passionnelle. Juste d'une histoire de compassion; une compassion dont il se sent coupable puisqu'elle n'en a aucune à l'égard de son apparence hideuse... Et cela lui est salutaire, comme si vivre était encore possible.

Et puis de toute façon, Draco a déjà tout déchiré.

OoO

Et puis un soir tout bascule, un soir à l'orée du printemps.

Ce soir- là, après le repas, il lit dans sa bibliothèque, au coin de la cheminée, quand soudain, l'impression tenace d'être observé le fait se retourner et son regard se heurte à la silhouette de Luna. Elle porte encore une robe de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle a pris l'habitude de se servir dans l'armoire, mais le fourreau de cuir de dragon argenté qui faisait de Narcissa une bombe sexuelle, plante venimeuse et délectable, se contente de transformer Luna en fée, effaçant tout le caractère provocant de la coupe. La robe est un peu trop grande et lui recouvre les pieds. Draco déglutit, gêné d'avoir été surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton est agressif, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher : c'est sa seule défense .

Luna rejette ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste distrait et répond

- Rien

- Rien ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. La jeune femme avance, dans le froufrou étrange de sa robe et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Draco déglutit gêné et tente de dissimuler la couverture du livre.

- Hem.. Une thèse sur heu... certaines créatures magiques... fantasmagoriques...

Luna penche le buste et la tête, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit complètement à l'envers, pour voir le titre du livre. L'espace d'un instant elle ressemble à une chouette blanche et Draco réprime un rire. Puis le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine.

- Oh mais... C'est un traité sur les ronflax cornus !

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, toujours assise sur l'accoudoir, la tête à l'envers au dessus de lui. Draco remercie pour la première fois son apparence. La bête ne rougit pas. Mais c'est tout comme.

- Heu.. Oui

- J'en connais un rayon sur les ronflax cornus. Par exemple, savais-tu que c'est une créature très timide? C'est pour ça que tout le monde croit son espèce éteinte. En fait, c'est juste la peur d'un désamour des autres créatures.

Elle a dit ça très sérieusement, sans quitter sa position étrange. Et subitement Draco se laisse aller, ses muscles se détendent, ses épaules s'affaissent. Il est fatigué de lutter, de vivre avec cette jeune fille en se rendant le plus hermétique possible, en se raccrochant à sa raison qui lui dit que c'est Luna Lovegood et qu'elle connait son secret.

Il se gratte la nuque avec sa grosse patte en regardant vers le bas l'air confus.

- Et bien... Le lendemain de ton arrivée ici, tu m'as dit que j'avais l'apparence de .. de l'une de ces bestioles alors.. J'ai voulu faire quelques recherches...

Et le sourire à l'envers de Luna répond à son hésitation. Un sourire tendre, qu'il ne lui a jamais vu. Doucement elle se redresse et pose sa petite main sur la patte gigantesque qui tient le livre. La fourrure est douce, aérienne, Luna songe que la matière des nuages ne doit pas être bien différente. Elle écarte doucement les grosses griffes de la couverture, ouvre le livre à l'endroit du marque page, et d'une voix très sérieuse, elle commence à lire le chapitre en cours à un Draco démuni, mais apaisé.

A la fin de la soirée Luna plante de nouveau ses grands yeux de cristal dans les pupilles anthracites de la bête, seuls témoins de son âme humaine, mais Ô combien humaine et lui demande du bout des lèvres

- Je voudrais... Un morceau de terre.

- Pardon ?

- Un morceau de terre, avoir le droit de cultiver des choses. Tu veux bien ?

Draco hésite, elle lui demande l'autorisation de lever le voile de délabrement dans lequel il s'est réfugié, c'est la première fois qu'elle demande.

- Pourquoi ?

Luna se mord la lèvre, embarrassée.

- Un des pétales de la Scarlet Carson est tombé ce matin.

Et Draco se rend compte que le sursis est terminé. Il a arrêté de compter, mais le doute n'est plus possible. Il a eu 21 ans ce matin, il ne lui reste que quelque mois. La beauté de cette soirée s'évapore et un pieu se plante profondément dans son cœur. Si lui reste monstre pour toujours, il ne pourra pas la garder préès de lui. Il faudra la tuer ou la laisser repartir parce qu'il refuse d'infliger l'enfermement qu'il subit à quiconque, surtout pas à elle qui semble si désolée.

- Prend toute la terre que tu voudras.

Elle lui sourit, se lève, s'éloigne. Puis elle change d'avis. Elle fait demi tour et vient poser un baiser furtif au cœur de la crinière, sur la tempe de la bête. Puis elle tourne les talons et quitte la bibliothèque pour de bon.

OoO

La température ambiante remonte et un printemps frileux émerge de l'hiver, avec ses averses et ses rayons de soleil.

Et Luna court dans le jardin. Elle y passe ses journées les mains dans la terre. Elle taille les branches, sème des graines, ratisse des sentiers, elle arrache le chiendent et tous les soirs, Draco regarde ses mains meurtries et ses ongles pleins de terre. Et son sourire heureux. Qui croirait que cette jeune femme est prisonnière contre son gré ?

Lui n'ose pas descendre au jardin, il a peur de voir la rose. Mais il regarde Luna tous les jours faire des aller-retours dans la cour, avec ses tabliers de fortune (les rideaux de sa chambre) et une pauvre Dawn qui la suit tant bien que mal en portant de lourds arrosoirs. Il la regarde esquisser des pas de danse sur le perron lorsque la pluie tombe et s'extasier devant les premiers papillons.

Quand il ne la regarde pas par la fenêtre, il essaie de dessiner son visage de mémoire. De deviner son sourire, de se rappeler ses larmes. Parfois tard, dans la nuit, il enchante le papier pour rendre le dessin vivant et l'espace du seconde, sur la feuille, une goutte d'eau ruisselle le long de la joue de fusain et vient se perdre dans la fourrure des pattes de la bête.

Le long des arcades de l'amphithéâtre, la glycine a commencé à se teinter de parme.

Le soleil brille de plus en plus souvent, et un matin, Luna traverse la grande salle. Ses cheveux sont négligemment attachés sur sa nuque et des mèches folles s'échappent de son chignon balayant son visage ensoleillé. Elle ne s'arrête pas à sa place habituelle, dédaignant son chocolat chaud et elle se dirige droit vers la bête. Ses bottes en caoutchouc sont maculées de boue et Draco retient une remarque acerbe sur la propreté du manoir. Elle a l'air si rayonnante qu'il n'ose pas gâcher son plaisir. Puis une fois, près de lui, elle lui tend la main. Draco la regarde éberlué, cette peau fine, sur laquelle on devine quelques cales dues au jardinage. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder tour à tour la main de Luna et son sourire radieux.

Il pousse finalement un soupir entre agacement et renoncement. Il lui a déjà cédé

- Où veux tu m'emmener ?

- J'ai une surprise.

Et sans attendre son autorisation, elle glisse ses doigts gracieux dans la patte griffue et entraine la bête, masse de poil, de muscles et de crocs, le trainant au jardin, comme un enfant qui fait un caprice, que sa mère emmènerait de force au parc.

Au passage de la porte, Draco a un mouvement de recul. Il lâche sa main et se fige dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le soleil est timide et pourtant vu d'ici il semble éblouissant.

Il hésite. Ce jardin n'est déjà plus le sien. Il est une créature des ténèbres, il doit resté calfeutré dans l'ombre pendant que Luna s'épanouit à la lumière. Mais elle le regarde avec ses yeux trop vastes et il ose un pas, descend quelque marches... et saisit le bras encourageant de la jeune blonde. Il se dit que Luna Lovegood n'est pas une sorcière mais une fée et il la suit. Elle le traine vers l'amphithéâtre et le spectacle qui s'offre à lui lui agrandit les yeux et creuse un trou dans son ventre. Le jardin n'a rien à voir avec l'ancien parc Malefoy, il est resté sauvage, désorganisé et pourtant d'une harmonie et d'une délicatesse incroyable. Le long des arcades, la glycine se mêle aux fleurs blanches du jasmin desquelles émane un parfum presque entêtant. Autour de la rose rouge de Draco, l'herbe a poussé, pour amortir les pétales, il y en a déjà trois à terre et la fleur resplendit toujours autant, mais le long des pierres, s'amasse désormais une troupe de capucines, de lilas et de lupins dont la couleur est éclatante.

- Viens...

Elle l'entraine dans un sentier, bordé de bougainvilliers grimpant le long des ormes et un renard roux leur passe entre les jambes.

Luna rit.

- Il avait peur de moi au début. Et puis il s'est habitué.

Elle continue à l'entrainer dans les profondeurs du jardin et la bête baisse la tête pour éviter les branches hautes. Des lys sauvages et des pois de senteur bordent leur chemin; Et soudain Luna s'arrête.

- Ferme les yeux

- Quoi ?

- Ferme les yeux

Le monstre hésite puis s'exécute. Luna le guide sur quelque mètres; il sent la caresse du soleil sur son visage, comme s'ils venaient de sortir des feuillages

- Je peux les ouvrir à présent ?

Il a employé un ton blasé, aristocratique mais il se sent fébrile. Luna lâche ses mains et s'éloigne, puis sa voix lui parvient, comme lointaine.

- Regarde.

Alors Draco ouvre les paupières. Et ses yeux gris s'écarquillent. Devant lui, un bassin recouvert de nénuphars en fleurs, bordés par les ajoncs, les violettes et les pousses de menthe, le tout protégé par l'ombre tranquille d'un saule pleureur, et derrière... une roseraie; une roseraie sauvage, entrelaçant les rouges aux oranges, les pétales blancs aux pétales roses.

Des roses s'entremêlent sous ses yeux, mélangeant des variétés rares et d'autres plus communes : des miniflora , des hybrid tea, et même une black baccara qui pousse à l'ombre du saule. L'odeur est raffinée et enivrante à la fois.

Luna se rapproche, incertaine, les mains agrippées à sa jupe craignant la réaction de la bête. Elle prend la parole doucement.

- C'est pour prendre la relève de... tu sais... ta Scarlet carson.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et Draco ne peut réprimer une vague de tendresse naissante pour elle. Elle ne connait pas le pouvoir tragique de cette fleur, mais symboliquement, c'est comme si elle avait voulu lui offrir un sursis éternel. Un sursis ou elle resterait avec lui, quelle que soit son apparence.

Et il comprend qu'elle l'a déjà sauvé : il est amoureux d'elle, de son jardin, de sa manie de salir les robes de sa mère et du tapage décalé qu'elle a mis dans sa vie.

OoO

_à suivre_


	4. Le jardin de Luna et Draco

**Loony and the Beast**

Bonjour, désolée pour le temps de post. Visiblement, bug et c'est une galère pas possible pour réussir a poster. J'ai continuer a écouter la BO du film "Le jardin secret" pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Le jardin de Luna et Draco_

OoO**  
**

Pour Luna aussi, le temps passe. Elle se surprend à prendre ses marques dans le château, malgré son irritable propriétaire, le jardin et l'étrange amitié de Dawn aidant. Elle s'habitue à ce lieu jusqu'à se sentir chez elle en descendant les marches fêlées de l'entrée ou en ouvrant les lourds volets de bois de sa chambre.

Et puis surtout, elle a fini par entrapercevoir l'érudit derrière la fourrure et la sensibilité presque douloureuse aux choses sous la peau de son hôte.

Peut-être parce qu'elle a surpris l'homme sous la Bête. Pas celui, surfait, qu'il feint d'être par dessus son apparence. Non, celui dissimulé sous la fourrure. Celui qui veut dépasser l'animal et qui oblige son apparence à avoir des allures de gentleman. Mais les allures, il ne les a plus. Ce qu'il reste de l'homme, Luna le guette avec attention et curiosité. Elle observe et aime cette soif inassouvie de culture et de magie, cette habitude de lecture qui semble si humaine, et puis surtout, cette manie d'écrire sans cesse dans des carnets de croquis en cuir. Luna a remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il passe son temps à faire des dessins, et pourtant, elle n'en a jamais vu un seul. Mais c'est cela qu'elle aime aussi. Un vrai monstre serait-il capable de secret ?

Elle n'a jamais vu ses dessins mais savoir qu'ils existent l'aide à supporter sa captivité. Parfois, elle songe à l'extérieur, au monde de dehors, à son père, à ses amis et ses yeux se voilent. Et puis elle regarde les crocus naissants et les myosotis, et puis le voile se lève.

Elle n'a pas ré-approché la rose. Elle ne sait pas le pouvoir que celle-ci a réellement, mais elle a compris que cette fleur a une importance mystique, qu'elle est liée à la Bête, aussi lumineuse et belle qu'il est terrifiant. Ils sont étrangement semblables : d'aspect trompeur. Les épines de la Scarlet Carson sont discrètes mais aussi acérées que les ostentatoires griffes de la Bête. A l'inverse, la créature dissimule en son âme, la fragilité et la douceur du cœur de la rose.

Parfois, il s'énerve, cédant à sa colère comme un gamin capricieux, mais avec des capacités physiques méconnues des enfants. Il a l'air fou, dément, cinglé. Mais Luna croit qu'il est plutôt fêlé. C'est comme une blessure, comme une coupure.

La puissance animale qui émane de lui quand il est en rage a fasciné Luna dès le premier jour, alors parfois, lorsqu'il la croit au jardin, elle se faufile derrière lui, pour l'observer au naturel.

Parce qu'elle aime qu'il laisse aller le fauve en lui, ses muscles épais roulant sous sa peau, la chaleur brulante de son corps, la force bestiale et cependant tranquille dont il fait preuve dans ses déplacements, quand il ne se sait pas épié. Elle aime sa fourrure surtout, qui se meut comme ébouriffée par une brise perpétuelle. Lourde et chaude en hiver, elle semble légère et rafraichissante avec l'arrivée des beaux jours. Et malgré les ténèbres dans lesquelles son geôlier s'enferme, Luna ne voit rien d'autre que sa clarté. Son pelage blanc crème et ses yeux d'argent.

Ces yeux là ont aidé Luna à aussi supporter sa condition jusqu'à l'oublier presque entièrement. Le visage de la bête n'est plus en mesure d'exprimer grand chose, mais ses yeux sont incapables de retenir quoi que ce soit. La colère, la mélancolie, le regret, l'amusement, l'intérêt : chaque émotion s'en échappe avec limpidité et la jeune femme les grave quelque part dans sa mémoire.

Elle a peur encore, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle craint que la Bête ne meurt, elle l'a craint le jour où elle a vu tomber le premier pétale de la Scarlet Carson. Parce que le monde de Luna a changé. Il est fait de ces yeux incroyables et de ce jardin. Et si la Bête s'éteint en même temps que la rose, Luna n'aura pas l'impression d'être libre. Seulement celle d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Et cette idée creuse des trous dans son ventre.

Alors elle s'affaire au jardin, profitant de la moindre éclaircie, elle entretient la roseraie comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, s'abimant les mains sur les cailloux et les orties.

OoO

Et puis un jour le soleil brille. Un soleil de printemps, encore pâle, comme au sortir d'une convalescence. Le soleil brille et Luna n'en peut plus de le voir. Il lui manque une chaleur pour aller avec le temps printanier. Une chaleur qu'elle n'a rencontrée qu'une fois, cet hiver, lorsqu'il est venu la chercher dans la neige. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Malgré le froid et la nuit, l'espace d'un instant pour Luna, cela avait été un éclat de lumière brut, un cocon ouaté.

Elle n'en peut vraiment plus, alors elle décide de lui rendre son jardin. De lui montrer comme l'extérieur peut être beau. Et puis elle seule le sait, mais ce jardin apparemment tout en délicatesse ne peux prendre sa force qu'en présence de son propriétaire. Sans en avoir parfaitement conscience, Luna a érigé un décor dans lequel la Bête serait chez elle, elle a reconstitué un environnement naturel, tout aussi gracieux et sauvage que le monstre l'est.

Et en souriant, impatiente tout à coup, elle quitte le jardin et va le chercher.

L'après-midi a été long, presque irréel. D'abord elle lui a fait voir la roseraie, puis elle lui a fait découvrir chemin après chemin, le reste du jardin.

Elle l'a fait marcher jusqu'aux limites mêmes de la propriété. Jusqu'à cette statue couverte de lichen, qu'elle avait aperçu entre les feuillage, le jour de son arrivée. Mais désormais, la place autour de la statue est dégagée. Elle l'a conduit aussi jusqu'au vieux chêne au nord du château. Le jour où elle l'a découvert, ça a été un enchantement. Un chêne âgé de plusieurs siècles, aux multiples troncs entrelacés, les glands ayant poussé autour de l'arbre au fur et à mesure.

La Bête est resté un long moment à dévisager l'imposante masse de feuille et le jeu de la lumière entre celles-ci. Et Luna a scruté son visage. En le voyant frappé par le soleil, elle s'est aperçue que sa fourrure n'était pas tout à fait blanche comme elle l'avait cru, mais parsemé d'éclats blonds, comme si de l'or blanc avait été greffé sous le pelage.

Il a regardé l'arbre et puis, il a soupiré, comme vaincu, avant de demander à Luna si ça lui ferait plaisir, une balançoire. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Il a sorti sa baguette et a incanté. Et dans un mouvement ralenti, des cordes apparues de nulle part sont venues se tresser autour d'une des branches de l'arbre.

Il l'a regardée lui présenter le jardin, comme on présente un ami, plante après plante et son étonnement croît en même temps que son admiration. Ils n'ont jamais étudié ça à Poudlard. Comment se fait-il qu'elle s'y connaisse si bien ?

- Où as tu appris tout ça ?

- Oh. J'ai un ami herboriste que j'ai beaucoup fréquenté après la guerre. Il s'appelle Neville. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Regarde, tu vois les clochettes là-bas ? Ce sont des hybrides d'Azalée et de cloche des Andes. Une plante créée par les géants.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Neville a obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie après la guerre, au rayon patrimoine de la faune et de la flore. Mais ça lui laissait peu de temps pour ses recherches et ses expériences personnelles, alors je venais souvent entretenir son jardin, quand il était trop occupé.

La bête sert les poings. Neville ? Ce gros crétin de Londubat ? Un croc se plante dans le coeur de Draco. Il n'y a jamais pensé avant mais Luna est peut-être en couple ? Mariée ? Il n'a pas le souvenir qu'elle ait été si amie avec Londubat . Ça le ronge de se dire qu'il n'est pas le premier à qui Luna fait un jardin.

Et puis la petite main de la blonde se pose sur son énorme patte et son inquiétude s'évapore.

Maintenant la nuit est tombée et elle lit adossée au pied du grand fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Lui, il est dans le fauteuil et il observe les flammes, ne pouvant détacher son regard des étincelles et de la mouvance hypnotique du rouge et du orange.

Il repense à cette journée et il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas où il en est.

Parce que la jeune femme qui lit au pied de son fauteuil est toujours Luna Lovegood. Loufoca.

Il essaie désespérément de se rappeler ce qu'il était avant elle, avant d'être une bête, de se rappeler les préceptes malfoyiens. Mais c'est impossible, c'est comme si cette époque s'était évanouie. Il n'arrive plus à se retrouver. Il se dit que c'est ce que doit ressentir un animal apprivoisé.

Il a envie de lui faire plaisir maintenant. Même pas pour lui plaire. Juste pour qu'elle se sente bien. C'était pour ça la balançoire. Pour participer à son jardin. Pour l'aider. Et il se sent torturé parce qu'il la veut heureuse mais qu'il se sent incapable de lui rendre sa liberté. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle mérite. Mais il n'a pas le courage de lui dire que si elle le souhaite, elle peut partir. Parce qu'elle pourrait le vouloir vraiment, et ça Draco ne le supporte pas.

Il est torturé aussi, de ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire qui il est. De continuer à lui faire croire que sa monstruosité se limite à son physique de Bête. Bref. Il s'en veut de tout mais n'a pas la force de changer quoi que ce soit. Il a l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse ce sera pire, qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Il entend un bâillement à coté de lui, et il détourne son regard du foyer.

- Je vais aller dormir, annonce Luna doucement. Elle se lève et repose le livre sur l'accoudoir

- Bonne nuit ! Ajoute t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Draco regarde sa silhouette, qui semble si légère, dans ce manoir de pierre et de bois. Et avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, il prend son courage à deux mains et lance d'une voix enrouée par l'angoisse:

- Merci.

Elle se retourne vers lui et lui fait un petit signe de main. Puis elle quitte la bibliothèque. Et Draco se dit qu'il ne pourra pas vivre bien longtemps s'il ne fait pas quelque chose pour elle.

OoO

Ce matin, il pleut. Luna s'amuse à dessiner dans la buée sur les vitres. Draco l'observe, un peu agacé. Elle va laisser des traces sur la fenêtre. Elle manque de tenue. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder quand même. Et il n'arrive pas à se résoudre de lui demander de cesser.

Et puis soudain, la voix de la jeune femme raisonne dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Surpris, il referme son carnet, comme pris en flagrant délit.

- Rien de spécial.

- Ah non ?

Il y a un silence dans lequel le tambourinement de l'averse contre les vitres semble assourdissant. Puis tout bas elle murmure

- Dommage...

Draco hésite. Il sent la pointe de regret dans les mots de la blonde. Le regret d'avoir posé la question, comme une barrière invisible qu'on n'arrive pas à franchir. Alors, il comprend qu'il peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle, à défaut de lui dire la vérité ou de lui rendre sa liberté.

Il se lève, inspire un grand coup, et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Une fois là, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et le visage de Luna se tourne vers lui, un peu surpris mais serein.

Il baisse les yeux, gêné. Gêné de se savoir si visible à la lumière du jour, lui et sa bestialité. Il aimerait retrouver son visage d'ange, celui pale et lisse qu'il avait avant.

Dans un élan de courage, il relève la tête et se heurte aux grands yeux bleus de Luna, qui semblent se confondre avec la pluie, comme si chaque goutte ridait l'eau de son regard. Et d'un coup son propre aspect lui semble d'une moindre importance.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je dessine ?

Elle hoche la tête après une hésitation. Ce que cela veut dire, elle ne le sait pas très bien. Découvrir l'univers de papier secret de son hôte a probablement un sens bien précis, détermine surement quelque chose dans leur relation, mais Luna ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors du bout des doigts, le monstre ouvre son carnet sur une page vierge et s'empare de son crayon avec une délicatesse que Luna n'aurait pas imaginé possible avec des pattes si griffues.

Il trace un trait, rayant la pureté de la feuille. Puis un autre. Et comme toujours lorsque l'on observe quelqu'un dessiner, il y a un moment de flottement où les traits qui apparaissent et se lient les uns aux autres n'ont aucun sens, où Luna tente de deviner le sens qu'il va leur donner. Puis, comme avec une illusion d'optique, soudain, son regard se délit et elle distingue enfin le dessin : Un envol de papillons.

Les plus petit partent du sol, comme s'échappant d'un parterre de fleurs imaginaire. Et le cortège gracieux s'élève vers le haut de la feuille comme on grimpe vers le ciel.

Puis la patte du monstre cesse de s'activer et Luna contemple le dessin tracé au crayon à papier. Malgré son absence de couleur, il semble terriblement réel. Si réel, que l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme a l'impression que l'un d'eux décolle du papier.

- C'est superbe. On dirait qu'ils bou...

La phrase de Luna s'interrompt. Elle lève brusquement la tête vers son geôlier, qui lui adresse un petit sourire d'approbation hésitant. Fasciné, le regard de Luna retourne se poser sur le carnet de croquis pour apercevoir, les papillons qui, un à un, s'échappent de la feuille et viennent tournoyer dans la pièce, prenant forme et couleur à chaque battement d'ailes. Il prennent leur envol chacun leur tour, de leur maison de papier, jusqu'au toit de la grande salle, tournoyant autour des lustres, sous les exclamations ravies des elfes de maison.

Et Luna sourit de toutes ses forces, elle a envie de s'élever, de s'échapper du sol elle aussi, pour voltiger dans la pièce au milieu de ces tâches de couleur mouvantes.

Son cœur est à deux doigts d'un bonheur si parfait, si pur, que ses émotions sont lisibles sur son visage et viennent éclabousser la fourrure blanche de Draco.

OoO

A midi, l'ambiance est différente. Tout le monde le sent dans le manoir, même les murs, qui ont abrité toute sorte d'histoires incroyables, n'ont jamais rien vu de tel. Il y a une douceur dans l'air, comme si chaque endroit, chaque chose que les papillons, et le sourire enchanté de Luna, avaient effleuré, s'étaient à leur tour colorés, comme un rayon de soleil fait scintiller le jardin.

Et dans son fort intérieur, Draco est heureux. Il ne se sent plus torturé, taraudé par une menace persistante. Il se dit qu'il peut toujours vivre ainsi, à errer entre le jardin de Luna et ses papillons à lui et que rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Alors quand Dawn débarque dans la salle l'air affolé, il a un élan de gentillesse et lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas.

La petite elfe de maison se courbe jusqu'au sol, visiblement tremblante.

- Maitre je...

- Oui ?

Mais devant l'absence de réaction de l'elfe, le sourire de Draco s'efface de son visage.

- Oui ? Répète-il plus durement.

Dawn gémit de peur et Luna se précipite vers elle

- Que se passe t-il ? Regarde moi. Dawn ?

L'elfe relève ses yeux inquiets vers la jeune fille, préférant affronter sa douceur plutôt que la fébrilité impatience de son maitre.

- Mademoiselle.. Une nouvelle terrible dans le monde sorcier.. C'est.. Harry Potter..

Un bruit fracassant d'une chaise raclant le sol fait tourner la tête à Luna et Dawn. La Bête vient de repousser sa chaise, les mains crispées sur le rebords de la table, à l'entente de ce nom ovni. Il jette à sa servante un regard glacial et terrifiant, la défiant de continuer, de briser son bonheur fragile, de laisser Harry Stupide Potter lui voler encore une fois ce qui lui est cher.

Mais le regard de Luna a vacillé, et Dawn comprend que pour la jeune fille, ce nom est plus que celui d'une simple idole. Alors à voix basse elle annonce sa nouvelle.

- Il viens d'être transféré à l'hôpital de St Mangouste. Apparemment, il n'en a plus que pour quelque jours.

Et en un éclair, le monde rattrape Luna et Draco et les foudroie sur place

OoO

_à suivre_


	5. Le pacte de sang

**Loony and the Beast**

Bonjour. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent vraiment. Je compte sur vous pour prier pour que ffnet arrête de buger, ça commence a devenir lassant de devoir magouiller pour poster -'.

Voila donc le nouveau Chapitre de Loony and the Beast. Je suis désolée il est un peu court mais Ô combien important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Deuxième partie.

_Chapitre 5 : Le pacte de sang_

OoO

- Un pacte de sang ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. Il s'agit d'un genre de serment inviolable ?

- Oui.

Luna est assise sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Dawn lui a apporté une tisane mais elle n'ose pas la prendre dans ses mains : elles tremblent trop.

La Bête la regarde, tapis dans l'ombre. Lui parlant aussi naturellement que possible. Inquiet par la violente réaction de la jeune femme.

Leur belle journée, leurs mois d'amitié fragile viennent de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Le monstre l'a su dès qu'il a entendu le nom de Harry Potter. Parce que _Harry Potter_ n'annonce que des ennuis, et il savait, il aurait du savoir que, pour Luna, cet avorton avait de l'importance. Parce que _Harry Potter_ n'a pas besoin d'être condamné à aimé quelqu'un ou à être aimé pour s'en sortir . _Harry Potte_r est déjà aimé de tout le monde.

Et les poings de Draco se serrent, lacérant ses paumes, la rancœur étouffant son esprit. Il tente néanmoins d'écouter les explications balbutiantes de Luna.

- Le pacte de sang n'est pas réalisé entre deux sorciers néanmoins. Il engage celui qui le prend devant l'intégralité de la communauté sorcière. Harry a réussi à tenir ce détail secret, et ni la presse, ni personne n'a pu s'en emparer. Il a été scellé sous le secret le plus total, et cependant il s'agit d'une promesse faite à tous les sorciers. Et si Harry manque à sa parole, rien ne peut le sauver. Ainsi il a du se produire quelque chose pendant mon absence...

La voix de Luna baisse sur ses derniers mots et brise le coeur de Draco. Elle semble si désarmée, si désolée d'avoir abandonné cette vie que même la colère du monstre se fait douleur. Il prend la parole d'une voix douce, la plus douce possible, contenant sa rage qui, au lieu de sortir de lui, préfère s'avaler comme un poison.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi... Potter ... A t-il fait ce serment déjà ?

Luna relève les yeux vers la Bête et cherche ses yeux dans la pénombre, avant de répondre à sa question.

- Tu sais... Il ne faut pas se fier à ce que les journaux ont laissé croire. Harry n'a pas du tout été accueilli comme un héros après avoir vaincu.. tu sais qui. Au contraire. Après tous les bouleversements, les pertes qu'il a vécues, il est devenu très suspect aux yeux du ministère. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Si un sorcier de la puissance de Harry perdait la tête ou décidait de se venger, il serait encore plus dévastateur que.. tu sais qui. Alors, pour pouvoir le contrôler avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux, on lui a fait faire un pacte de sang. Il a laissé une fiole de son sang au département des voeux au ministère de la magie, en gage de sa promesse. Si la promesse est brisée, la fiole s'empoisonne peu à peu et l'organisme de Harry, subira le même sort.

La Bête se tait longuement. Toute sa rage a disparu ou presque, pour se transformer en une vague déraisonnée d'inquiétude, en un pressentiment terrible, et un peu de culpabilité aussi. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais songé mais il veut bien croire Luna. La guerre a rendu tout le monde paranoïaque, et même si sur le papier, Potter avait vaincu, il n'était sans doute pas ressorti gagnant de cette guerre. Pas autant que Malfoy l'avait cru en tout cas.

Le monstre se rapproche à pas lents jusqu'au fauteuil et se penche vers Luna. Il veut en avoir le coeur net, verifier son pressentiment.

- Dis-moi... Qu'elle était la promesse de Harry ?

Une seconde ils se regardent. Ils savent que c'est leur dernier instant d'innocence, qu'il faudra tout dire, tout assumer après cet instant, alors ils s'accordent de perdre la mémoire dans les yeux de l'autre une dernière fois.

Puis Luna répond, de sa voix la plus inflexible.

- Harry a promis, que ni lui, ni aucun de ses proches ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un ayant la marque noire.

OoO

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. La seconde s'étire à l'infini et tout se brise dans le corps de la Bête. Il a beau haïr Harry Potter, il aime Luna encore davantage. Il l'aime parce qu'elle n'a pas cessé un instant d'être elle-même, parce qu'il doit admettre qu'elle est la suite logique de celle qu'elle était à Poudlard, et il réalise que si elle s'est attachée à lui, c'est en ignorant profondément qui il est. Le ministère avait raison. Le sortilège n'aurait pu être brisé que si Draco avait pu se faire aimer, pour lui, pour sa nature profonde, et en lui cachant son identité, Draco a lui-même détruit toutes ses chances de rompre le charme.

Parce que pour l'aimer, il faut aimer Draco Malfoy, ex-mangemort, petit con arrogant et lâche, bref aimer tous ces coins sombres et personne ne peut aimer ça parce qu'il n'y a pas d'amour là-dedans.

La retenir prisonnière ne rime plus à rien. Il l'aime de toute la puissance de ses tripes et il refuse de la blesser plus longtemps. Alors il se redresse, et prend sa voix la plus froide. Il veut lui donner une raison pour le détester. Une fois qu'elle le connaitra, elle le méprisera, et peut-être que « Harry » sera sauvé.

- Luna Lovegood.

Elle relève la tête, étonnée. Elle lui a dit son prénom, une fois, il y a longtemps mais jamais son nom, elle en est sure.

- Je suis responsable du mal qui touche Potter.

Elle ne dit rien, toujours recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, elle le fixe de ses gigantesques yeux pales dans lesquelles les flammes se reflètent.

- Je suis...J'ai été touché par la marque de Voldemort. J'étais un être humain avant, et ma punition pour avoir porté la marque noire, c'est cette apparence monstrueuse.

La bouche de Draco s'assèche. Il a beau essayer de parler de la voix la plus assurée, la plus inflexible, il a l'impression que tout tremble à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il devient friable à chaque parole. Il n'ose pas la regarder, alors il accroche son regard au fond de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment.. suivi les idéaux de Voldemort.

Il se racle la gorge pour évacuer le désespoir qui perce dans sa voix.

- Vraiment je te demande pardon. J'étais si heureux que tu m'accordes ton amitié. Ç'a été un réel honneur. Et les nouvelles que tu m'as apprises me confirment que tu as ressenti une certaine... sympathie à mon égard. Je te remercie d'en avoir été capable. Cependant, cela condamne Potter alors...

Il cherche comment finir sa phrase mais les mots ne viennent pas. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il tourne lentement la tête vers elle, prêt à affronter le jugement de son regard.

- Tu es libre Luna. Il a dit cette phrase dans un souffle.

L'expression de la jeune fille est impénétrable. Il aimerait disparaître. Mais leurs yeux se dévorent mutuellement. Il sait que toutes ses émotions s'en échappent et atterrissent droit dans les iris de la blonde mais il n'arrive pas à s'arracher à sa contemplation. A ces derniers instants.

Puis, en plissant un sourcil elle penche la tête sur le coté

- On se connait, non ?

Draco sursaute. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas encore dit l'entière vérité. Mais il ne peut pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne peut pas être un Malfoy. Il n'en retire aucune fierté, aucun plaisir. Il se fait tout simplement horreur, en imaginant le sentiment de trahison qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Il se sent répugnant. Il l'a trompé pour mieux l'aimer. Pour s'en donner le droit. Et il se déteste de toutes ses forces. Il mérite son aspect de Bête. Il ne veut plus le quitter, il ne veut plus jamais recroiser son visage d'homme. Il veut rester caché dans cette peau abominable.

Alors comme il ne peut pas lui dire, il lui fait signe de le suivre. Après une hésitation, Luna lui emboite le pas.

Elle le suit dans le manoir mal éclairé, elle le suit dans l'entrée, derrière une porte, dans un escalier sombre. Et puis il s'arrête, la laisse passer devant et lance un lumos.

Les yeux de Luna s'agrandissent et La Bête a l'impression de la revoir, ce premier jour où elle est arrivée, barbouillée de terre et de sang.

Elle pose sur les cachots un regard sans équivoque, à la fois choqué et démuni.

Elle a compris maintenant. Puis elle se retourne vers lui lentement, comme craignant la question qu'elle doit maintenant poser.

Elle rencontre les yeux gris qui lui ont toujours semblé si familier et soudain, cela ne fait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Elle a reconnu les geôles, et les yeux si caractéristiques de son geôlier.

- Draco Malfoy.

Ce n'est ni une question, ni une condamnation.

Il n'en peut plus de son regard sur lui mais il le mérite. Il mérite au moins cette souffrance là, alors il résiste à l'envie d'éteindre le Lumos.

Il répète simplement:

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Le sauver. Tu es libre.

Luna se mord la lèvre. Il s'attend à tout. A tout mais pas à ça. D'un geste vif mais sans brutalité, elle saisit la patte de la Bête et la presse contre sa joue.

- Merci. Merci infiniment.

Puis elle la relâche et elle grimpe les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il reste figé, en bas des escaliers, contre la grille des cachots vides. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la ré-entend passer dans l'entrée, ouvrir la porte. Puis le bruit sinistre de l'huis qui se referme. Comme on pose une stèle sur un tombeau.

OoO

_à suivre_


	6. Le retour de Loufoca

**Loony and the Beast  
**

Bonjour. Désolée pour le retard, mais ma bêta-lectrice était en plein partiels (tout comme moi me direz-vous) et donc la correction de ce chapitre ne pouvait pas être faite dans les temps. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, le voici, le voila, le chapitre 6 de Loony and the Beast. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Le rythme de la fic change quelque peu.

Note musicale du jour : J'ai découvert GiedRé et ceci combiné au soleil, ça fait du bien au moral. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Loufoca_

OoO

Ça fait trois heures. Trois heures qu'elle est partie. Dawn a apporté à la Bête une tasse de thé. Et puis elle a un osé un :

Le maitre ne devrait pas rester ainsi, à ruminer.

Il n'a pas hurlé. Il n'en a même pas eu envie.

La vie continue.

Il est surpris Draco, que la vie continue. C'est incroyable, comment se fait-ce ? Il trouve ça extraordinaire. Il pense à la Belle au bois dormant. Il se dit qu'elle a de la chance, que sa marraine a tout compris. Lorsque le drame de La Belle survient, et qu'elle s'endort pour cent ans, la bonne fée fait la seule chose qu'il faille faire quand un choc se produit : Elle endort le monde autour de la princesse.

Les bonnes fées sont sages. Par ce que c'est terrible, en vérité, que la vie continue. Qu'y a t-il de pire que de voir que les gens autour de vous respirent encore, continue à vaquer à leurs occupations, désolés pour vous mais sans ressentir votre douleur ? Peut-être que cela fait encore plus mal que la douleur en elle-même : prendre conscience de l'insignifiance de sa douleur.

Draco cligne des yeux, et une larme dégringole dans sa fourrure blanche. Il ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Si seulement il pouvait dormir cent ans, le temps que la souffrance cesse. Il a envie d'être la Belle au bois dormant. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, il ne veut pas qu'on le console. Il veut que tout le monde s'assoit par terre et pleure avec lui.

Il trouve ça injuste, ce coup énorme que vient de lui donner la vie.. A l'échelle de la superficie planétaire, il n'est pourtant pas grand chose. Juste un petit point. Comment se fait-il que le coup soit tombé sur lui ? Et comment se fait-il que la douleur ne se répande pas sur les autres ? Normalement quand on tape le bras de quelqu'un à un endroit précis, le coup résonne et se diffuse dans tout le membre.

Mais non, la douleur ne se diffuse pas à ceux qui l'entourent. Elle reste en lui et il n'est plus que ça : une fiole, un concentré de mal. Ça lui grimpe du ventre au coeur, ça lui ressort par la gorge, lui tambourine sous les tempes. Il a l'impression que son corps a été rompu de coups. Mais à l'intérieur.

Il sait que c'est égoïste, mais on n'est jamais plus égoïste que lorsqu'on a mal. Et ce déchirement atteint des sommets qu'il n'aurait pas imaginés. Même lui, même dans son passé, il n'a jamais été aussi égoïste. Parce que seule la douleur compte et il n'est plus que ça : de la douleur.

Il n'a pas envie d'être heureux. Il n'a pas envie de se distraire, de passer à autre chose, de lire, de dessiner. Il s'en fiche que la vie continue.

Il ne veut pas s'en remettre. Il veut la récupérer.

OoO

Un courant d'air fait frissonner Luna. Un courant d'air qui n'existe pas vraiment, à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle a atterri au coeur des champs et elle a couru pour rejoindre le terrier.

C'est essoufflée qu'elle est arrivée devant la porte et c'est un Percy l'air sombre qui lui a ouvert.

Luna n'a pas attendu son autorisation et s'est engouffrée dans la maison, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches.

Hermione, Ron et Molly l'ont vu entrer dans la chambre, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

- Luna ? A balbutié Ron.

- Comment va Harry ?

Il y a eu un instant de silence puis, les jeunes gens ont baissé la tête vers le lit.

Harry Potter y git, d'une pâleur terrible et c'est Molly qui a répondu d'une voix blanche, acceptant de remettre à plus tard les explications sur la réapparition extraordinaire de Luna Lovegood.

- Pas bien. Le ministère de la magie est sur les dents et contrôle les allers et venues des médecins avec l'acharnement. de charognards. Tout le monde craint le pire. Mais l'état d'Harry n'est pas ce qui inquiète le plus le Ministère bien sur. Tu sais ce que signifie ces symptômes. Ils sont obsédés par l'idée qu'il subsiste dans la nature quelqu'un qui porte la marque noire.

Luna déglutit difficilement. C'est à ce moment-là que le courant d'air arrive. Une bourrasque terrifiante qui semble lui percer la peau.

- Madame Weasley... Il faut que je vous parle. C'est.. C'est à cause de moi.

Un silence terrible accueille sa remarque. Les trois personnes qui lui font face la fixent intensément, quand un bruit dans l'escalier se fait entendre et Ginny entre dans la chambre. Elle a l'air épuisée. Ses long cheveux roux s'effilent sur ses épaules et de profondes cernes encadrent ses yeux.

Ceux-ci s'agrandissent en apercevant Luna.

- Oh Mon dieu. Percy a dit vrai !

Et en un clin d'oeil, Ginny se précipite dans les bras de son amie.

- Tu avais disparue depuis si longtemps. J'avais.. nous avions tous perdu tout espoir de te revoir un jour. Oh Luna ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

La jeune blonde serre maladroitement son amie dans ses bras, sentant les larmes venir lui piquer le nez. Que c'est bon de se laisser aller aux bras de Ginny, à cette amitié qui lui a tellement manqué. C'est délicieux et c'est terrible. Luna sent une culpabilité dévorante lui étreindre le coeur. Elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller à l'amour de Ginny, alors qu'elle est responsable de tant de malheurs.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux doucement néanmoins.

- Gin... Ma Ginny jolie. Sa voix est d'une légèreté absolue et s'envole dans la pièce et durant une seconde Luna redevient Luna, aérienne et décalée.

OoO

Assise dans la cuisine face à la famille Weasley, Luna a l'impression d'être au tribunal. Elle serre le mug de thé entre ses doigts.

Son récit a traversé la pièce. Au début, Molly Weasley l'a plainte avec vigueur, Ron a fait des commentaires. Et puis peu à peu le silence s'est installé, pour accueillir plus confortablement la culpabilité de la jeune fille.

Maintenant Luna a fini. Son thé est froid et le sentiment qui plane dans l'air est indéfinissable. Entre horreur et pitié.

C'est Ron qui intervient le premier.

- Malfoy. Evidemment. Même aujourd'hui, il n'y a que lui pour nuire à Harry. Quel connard, on aurait du le buter après la Guerre, l'envoyer à Azkaban !

- Ron, La ferme !

C'est George qui a parlé. C'est peut-être le seul qui a remarqué le vacillement dans les prunelles de Luna à chaque fois qu'elle a parlé de la Bête. Et il se sent désolé pour elle. Désolé qu'elle soit responsable. Désolé qu'elle ait du fuir. Désolé que Hermione la regarde avec autant de colère.

Luna tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Elle a l'air désolée aussi.

Puis la voix de Hermione retentit. Glaciale.

- Tu n'as pas reconnu le manoir Malfoy ?

Luna lève les yeux vers elle et les deux jeune femmes s'affrontent. Les yeux d'Hermione brillent d'une colère parfaitement maitrisée. Ceux de Luna ont l'air surpris, échappés d'une autre conversation. La braise contre l'air.

- Non.

- Comment as-tu pu ne pas reconnaître le manoir Malfoy ? Continue Hermione sur un ton tranquillement menaçant. Elle n'en revient pas de la stupidité de la blonde. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione sont gravés chaque moulure, chaque recoin de la salle principale.

- Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ailleurs que dans les cachots. Je suis navrée.

Molly prend la main de Luna sur la table

- On va trouver une solution ma belle.

- Quelle solution ? S'énerve Ron. La promesse de Harry est un pacte de sang, c'est irrémédiable. Tant qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, on pouvait avoir un espoir de le sauver, mais maintenant qu'on a la confirmation que la promesse a été brisée...

Le roux se prend la tête dans les mains et la laisse glisser jusqu'à ses coudes d'un geste brusque.

- Putain...

Ginny dévisage Luna. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans discontinuer et son regard est si ambigu que la blonde n'ose pas faire un geste pour la consoler. Elle a l'impression d'être une étrangère soudain.

- Mais , Luna, si j'ai bien compris, l'aspect de Malfoy est une punition. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait toujours la marque noire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle était sur sa peau au moment de la transformation. Elle doit être dissimulée quelque part sous la fourrure. Il y avait beaucoup de procès a l'époque. Il n'ont pas du penser à... la lui enlever.

- Alors tout n'est pas perdu. Il suffit de se rendre au ministère et de leur exposer le problème. Ils retrouveront le jugement de Malfoy et pourront lui retirer la marque. C'est ce qui semble le plus simple. Ainsi Harry devrait se rétablir.

- Non George !

C'est Hermione qui a parlé. Ron redresse la tête et la jeune femme se mord la lèvre, puis reprend la parole d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Ecoute Luna, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se produire avec.. Malfoy. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il a toujours la marque noire et tu as sympathisé avec lui. Il est impossible que tu cesses de l'apprécier aussi vite. Tu n'as même pas l'air furieuse... Quand à ta suggestion George, en théorie, elle est réalisable, cependant, le ministère est terriblement bouleversé par ce qu'il s'est produit. S'ils ressortent ce vieux dossier ils l'étudieront sous toutes les coutures avant d'agir et nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Harry est au plus mal. Il lui reste un jour, peut-être deux, nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller dans la paperasse. Il n'y a qu'une solution.

Autour d'elle le silence s'est fait. On reconnait dans sa voix, l'inflexibilité de celle qui a déjà pris sa décision.

- Le seul moyen pour que le poison cesse de se répandre dans les veines de Harry, c'est de tuer le mangemort. Cela ne le sauvera pas, mais nous laissera un sursis pour trouver un antidote.

- Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Marmonne Luna.

- Et bien d'après la promesse de sang en tout cas, c'en est un !

Luna se lève lentement.

- Vous n'allez pas le tuer. Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. La guerre est fini, ça sera considéré comme un meurtre.

Les yeux d'Hermione flamboient

- Tu crois vraiment que cela m'importe ? Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de sauver Harry, et si je dois devenir une meurtrière pour ça alors parfait. Et je suis choquée, Luna, choquée et déçue, que dans ta tête il soit plus important de sauver Malfoy plutôt que Harry !

- Hermione ! Une vie est une vie. Elle valent autant l'une que l'autre, on ne peut pas décemment en sacrifier une pour l'autre. Intervient Molly. La brunette hausse un sourcil

- Ah non ?

Puis elle tourne les talons et grimpe l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Ron se lève et la suit , bientôt suivi par Ginny qui lance un regard navré à Luna.

La jeune blonde reste immobile un instant, regardant l'escalier dans lequel ses amis viennent de disparaître. Son esprit bouillonne. Il faut agir et vite. Elle étouffe.

OoO

La nuit est tombée. Après de longues négociations, Molly a réussi à convaincre Hermione, Ron et Ginny de rester à la maison ce soir Et puis Luna aussi. Elle voulait partir mais Molly a été formelle : personne ne quittera le terrier cette nuit. Arthur est rentré et c'est elle qui lui a raconté l'histoire.

Maintenant Ginny est au chevet de Harry. Ron a pressé la main de Luna sous la table pendant le diner, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre elle. Mais il ne lui a rien dit. Pas un mot. De toute manière, Luna est ailleurs. Son cerveau carbure à cent à l'heure. Elle cherche une solution. Une solution pour que demain n'arrive pas.

George la regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il l'a à peine remarquée, cette petite chose. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie de sa soeur. Quand elle a disparu, ça lui a été égal. Et quand elle a raconté son histoire, il la regardait sans l'entendre.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas peur de perdre encore un proche. Il a perdu Fred. Le reste ne compte pas. Le reste ne comptait pas. Et puis il a vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Luna. Comme une ancre au coeur de son regard volatile. Il se dit qu'elle est une déclaration d'amour à elle toute seule. Elle a réussi à aimer quelqu'un qui la retenait captive et dont l'aspect était repoussant. Elle a réussi à aimer quelqu'un pour son instant présent, et elle continue à l'aimer malgré son identité. Grâce à elle peut-être ?

Alors quand elle sort, il la suit. Pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais une fois dehors, il réalise qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de fuir. Elle est assise devant le perron. Les yeux clos. Il se laisse tomber à coté d'elle et elle ouvre les paupières. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Un silence s'installe et puis la voix de Luna raconte ce qu'elle n'a pas dit autour de la table tout à l'heure. Elle lui dit son corps blanc et ses yeux immenses, la nuit dans la neige, les attentions discrètes, le jardin, la balançoire, les papillons. Puis elle s'arrête, parce que c'est ridicule de raconter un amour. Ça a l'air niais, fade. Ça ne l'est jamais mais ça en a tous les aspects. Et puis d'une voix tranquille elle annonce qu'elle a un plan.

- Un plan ? Pourquoi ?

- Sauver Harry

Un silence

- .. Et sauver La Bête. Ajoute-t-elle à voix basse

- Draco.

- Si tu veux.

Et elle lui livre son plan, les yeux toujours scotchés sur l'infini du ciel. Elle lui explique comme on raconte une histoire et à la fin George acquiesce. Elle est folle mais il dit oui. Oui il va l'aider. Alors enfin Luna tourne les yeux vers lui et le fixe un instant. Puis elle pose sa paume légère sur les cheveux roux, juste en haut du crane et sans détourner le regard un instant elle chuchote.

- Je suis désolée pour ton frère.

OoO

Il est quatre heures. La maison est silencieuse. George se faufile hors de la chambre de ses parents à pas de loup. S'emparer de la baguette de son père n'a pas été facile mais il sait que le pire reste à venir. Il retrouve Luna sur le perron. La nuit est douce et elle lui sourit.

Luna regarde l'air endormi du seul jumeau Weasley restant et elle se dit que c'est de quelqu'un comme lui dont elle aurait mieux fait de tomber amoureuse. Mais George ne veut pas de son affection et le yeux de la Bête scintillent de douleur dans sa mémoire. Ils se prennent par le bras et transplanent.

Ils atterrissent dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Luna jette un oeil alentour. L'endroit lui est inconnu. Mais visiblement George sait où il va. Elle le suit sans broncher. C'est surprenant une ville la nuit. Le silence est différent de celui qui existe à la campagne et Luna aspire la ville des yeux. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'y a pas mis les pieds. Tout lui semble neuf... et inquiétant. Hostile. Le jardin lui manque.

Ils s'engouffrent dans un escalier et George chuchote un 'Alohomora'. La porte s'ouvre et ils entrent dans ce qui semble être la cuisine d'un restaurant.

- Normalement nous n'avons pas le droit de passer par là : c'est une sortie de secours. Mais par définition, elle n'est pas bardée de protections magiques. Mon père nous avait fait emprunter ce chemin au moment de la guerre.

Ils arrivent sous un soupirail et de nouveau, George incante à mi-voix. Les gonds le retenant se défont lentement et le roux saute pour saisir le rebord du plafond et s'y hisser. Il tend la main vers Luna et l'aide à grimper.

En silence, ils suivent un long boyau étroit et humide et bientôt ils arrivent devant les hélices d'un ventilateur, donnant sur un luxueux bureau.

Les deux jeunes gens se figent. A un mètre sous leurs pieds, la sous-secrétaire du département des mystères semble concentrée sur une liasse de papiers.

- Demi-tour. Murmure George.

Luna lui jette un regard paniqué. Mais le jeune homme la saisit par les épaules et la force à rebrousser chemin.

- Il faut... Il faut qu'on accède au département des voeux.

- Je suis navré Luna. Il n'y avait que cette entrée possible et il est exclu de s'attaquer à un employé du ministère.

La jeune file se retourne brusquement vers lui, faisant preuve d'une résistance inattendue. George n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle avait autant de force dans les bras. Le jardinage surement.

- George, faire demi-tour maintenant n'a aucun sens. Rentre chez toi si ça te chante mais maintenant que je suis ici je ne repars pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si

Elle fronce les sourcils et George devine que c'est mauvais signe.

- Pourquoi m'avoir accompagné ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'aider ? Pour me prouver qu'il n'y a pas de solution ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, George en me disant que tu m'aiderais ?

Un silence raisonne dans le boyau, comme seul ce genre de lieu le permet.

- Je me suis reconnue en toi Luna. Il y avait en toi la même hésitation, la même douleur que celle que j'ai ressenti au moment de me séparer de mon frère. Comme si je savais, que si je le laissais il lui arriverait malheur. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait nous séparer, lutter et gagner cette putain de guerre. J'ai fait un sacrifice sans le vouloir, sans même vraiment le savoir et je l'ai compris quand j'ai su que Fred était mort. Et c'est ça que j'ai vu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure. Cette lueur de lucidité, quand tu as compris que tu venais de sacrifier Malfoy. C'est un espoir vain de vouloir le sauver, et je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ce genre de danger. Je veux sauver ce qui est encore sauvable.

Luna ne répond rien. Et de nouveau George la saisit par les épaules et la guide vers le soupirail. Elle ne lutte pas. Mais en se rapprochant de la sortie, des bruits soudain les font sursauter. Depuis le trou dans le couloir, on voit de la lumière et des ombres qui bougent, comme si des personnes passaient sous le soupirail. Luna s'en approche précautionneusement, y jette un oeil, puis regarde sa montre.

- George.. Il est cinq heures trente. Les employés du restaurant sont déjà là.

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard. Figés. Pris au piège. Définitivement hors d'état d'agir.

Bloqués dans le tunnel.

OoO

_à suivre_


	7. Le ministère de la magie

**Loony and the Beast**

Ce chapitre est un cadeau de Co'Leen Dig qui m'a fait une correction plus rapide que l'éclair. La fille qui corrige plus vite que son ombre. Tout ça par ce que je n'ai pas 20 ans =).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Le ministère de la magie_

OoO

- On est bloqués. Laisse échapper George atterré.

- Oui. Répond la blonde doucement.

Sa voix semble bizarre, alors le jeune homme se retourne vers elle et la dévisage. Elle a l'air paisible. Elle se relève et à petits pas reprend la direction du ministère de la magie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchote George furieux.

Elle se retourne et lui fait un petit signe de la main, comme si elle lui disait au revoir.

- Je vais tenter de sauver mes amis. L'univers n'a pas voulu que nous puissions faire demi-tour : on n'échappe pas à son destin.

- Lovegood !

Mais elle est déjà partie. Alors en pestant George la suit. Et il se surprend à être satisfait au fond, qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé faire demi-tour, qu'elle n'est pas fui, qu'elle veuille aller au bout des choses. Comme si elle lui donnait une chance de sauver son frère en même temps que Malfoy et Harry.

OoO

Dissimulés derrière la bouche du ventilateur, George et Luna fixent la jeune femme qui écrit. Quelques attitudes nerveuses trahissent sa fatigue : deux tasses de café vide sur la table, des craquements de poignets.

C'est George qui sort sa baguette le premier et qui marmonne une formule inaudible.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la femme baille, et bientôt, sa tête tombe lourdement parmi ses papiers.

La jeune fille se retourne vers son ainé

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un « Belle au bois dormant ». Je viens de m'en souvenir. C'est un sort qu'on avait inventé avec Fred en deuxième année. Il permet d'endormir quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas un sommeil très profond, on entend toujours ce qui se passe autour de nous, mais il faut que quelqu'un vous touche pour que le sortilège se rompe. Très amusant à lancer le matin aux retardataires.

Luna sourit et d'un coup de baguette stoppe les hélices du ventilateur. La femme est assoupie mais toujours consciente du monde qui l'entoure. Il faut donc éviter de faire le moindre bruit. C'est Luna qui se faufile entre les hélices la première. George la suit, inquiet jusque dans le couloir. Il sent bouillir dans ses veines une adrénaline qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Comme quand il jouait à se faire peur avec son frère, autrefois. Mais des pas résonnent dans le lointain.. Ce n'est pas un jeu et la blonde devant lui avance, le nez en l'air, cherchant des indications, inconsciente du danger. Les pas se font plus distincts. George saisit les épaules de la jeune fille et la pousse derrière un pilier, se plaque contre elle et lui pose la main sr la bouche pour anticiper son cri. Mais Luna ne crie pas. Elle regarde George qui la protège du monde et elle a envie de se dégager. D'être en danger, d'être idiote. Les pas passent devant eux sans les voir et le jeune homme relâche la pression. Il lui jette un regard furieux.

- Soit plus attentive.

Luna acquiesce. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et imagine que le corps contre elle est celui de la Bête, elle invoque le souvenir de ce soir d'hiver pour se donner du courage puis elle ouvre les yeux et se dégage lentement. Ils reprennent leur marche le long du couloir. George marche légèrement devant elle, l'air contrarié. Elle saisit sa main et la presse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est désolée. George ne détourne pas la tête mais il entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Luna. Aucun d'entre eux ne tient vraiment la main de l'autre. Luna cherche la fourrure et les griffes sur la peau lisse et George passe son pouce sur la paume de Fred.

Bientôt il débouchent sur un hall au fond duquel sont alignées plusieurs portes d'ascenseurs.

La salle est déserte, mais par précaution, les deux jeunes gens se dissimulent un instant dans le recoin d'une porte.

- C'est le moment d'utiliser la baguette de mon père, murmure George. Donne-moi ta main.

Luna s'exécute sans rien demander mais le garçon lui explique tout de même à mi-voix.

Dans chaque baguette magique, il y a une « empreinte ». C'est celle-ci qui sert de clé pour le département des voeux. Je vais l'imprimer sur ton pouce pour que tu puisses t'identifier. Ça va faire un peu mal. Voilà.

Luna grimace sans rien dire. Puis après un dernier coup d'oeil, ils se lancent dans le hall pour atteindre l'ascenseur. C'est alors que des voix résonnent au fond d'un couloir. Luna appuie sur un bouton en urgence mais les voix se rapprochent. Ils se regardent, légèrement paniqués. Ils ne savent plus que surveiller : l'entré du hall ou l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

- Ben voyons, tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour venir au ministère ce soir, ou bien ? marmonne George entre ses dents

C'est alors que l'attente se rompt. Les deux sorciers en robe déboulent dans le hall au moment où l'on entend le vrombissement de l'ascenseur.

Les deux employés sortent leurs baguette par réflexe : tout le monde a été briffé : il subsiste sur terre au moins un mangemort en liberté, et tout individu suspect doit être appréhendé. Hors deux jeunes personnes en pyjama au coeur du ministère de la magie est une situation suspecte.

George a le temps de lancer un sort protecteur in-extremis puis d'un geste brusque, il pousse Luna contre les portes de l'ascenseur. Celles-ci s'ouvrent et la jeune fille s'étale de tout son long. Puis les portes se referment sur George Weasley et les gerbes d'étincelles qui fusent.

OoO

George savait ! Il savait que c'était une erreur. Que le plan de Luna était dingue. Il n'est pas Harry lui, il n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour se battre contre deux sorciers surentrainés.

Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, putain. C'est débile cette histoire. Il s'en fiche du sort de Draco Malfoy. Après tout, les autres ont raison : ce type a trahi tout le monde, Luna comprise, et il mérite bien ce qui lui arrive.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aider Luna ? Elle n'a aucune importance pour lui. Il l'a aidé à s'introduire au ministère de la magie en pleine nuit, elle, cette quasi inconnue, alors qu'il est près à laisser sa soeur et son frère partir affronter une bête terrifiante.

Il essaie de lutter contre les sorts, mais les deux autres s'acharnent sur lui. Il n'ose pas rappeler l'ascenseur, de peur que Luna soit encore dedans. Pauvre idiote !

Quand soudain, il entrevoit une brèche. Là, derrière lui, une porte. S'il arrive à modifier la trajectoire des sorciers, il a peut-être une chance de fuir.

« Pff. Tu rêves crétin, la porte sera fermée à clé ! ». Mais l'espoir est désormais ancré dans sa tête, alors George tente un pas sur le côté. Mais le sorcier d'en face le remarque. Il pousse un cri

Il va essayer de s'enfuir par la porte !

Tout à coup les choses s'accélèrent, les deux hommes se jettent sur lui pour prévenir sa fuite, George balance son poing en avant et heurte une mâchoire. La douleur se répand dans tout son bras mais la voie devant lui est libre, il se précipite dans l'interstice et court de toute ses forces dans le couloir. Il entend un juron au loin, il entend un sort siffler à ses oreilles mais il continue de courir. Il arrive au bout du couloir, tourne. Puis, épuisé, il ouvre une porte au hasard, la ferme derrière lui et se laisse glisser contre elle, le souffle court, la respiration haletante et les yeux clos. Quand une voix familière le tire de sa torpeur.

George ?

Le rouquin ouvre brusquement les yeux, et dégaine sa baguette devant lui. Et laisse son bras retomber presque immédiatement.

Londubat ?

OoO

Luna se redresse comme elle peut malgré les secousses de l'ascenseur. Elle revoit en boucle la scène des portes qui se referment sur George et elle sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle n'a pas voulu ça. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Elle voudrait être tranquille. La guerre a déjà tout bouleversé, pourquoi a t-elle la sensation que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ? Elle se dit qu'en moins de 24h, elle a déjà mis la vie de trois personnes en danger, et elle voudrait disparaître de honte. Hermione a peut-être raison. Luna a toujours cru en tout, en la bonté notamment, mais à cette seconde, elle se dit qu'elle a eu tort.

Puis elle reprend ses esprits. Si elle est ici, c'est pour agir. Elle se met à chantonner pour se donner du courage, tout en songeant que George désapprouverait cette nonchalance.

_- « Je connais les brumes claires, la neige rose, les matins d'hiver,_

_je pourrais te retrouver, le lièvre blanc, qu'on ne voit jamais... »_

Elle jette un oeil aux nombreuses indications inscrites sur l'ascenseur et trouve bientôt le bouton « département des voeux ». Luna le presse et laisse le mouvement de son moyen de transport la brinqueballer. Elle y est presque.

_- « ...Mais l'oiseau, l'oiseau s'est envolé_

_et moi jamais, je ne le trouverai... »_

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent sur un escalier de pierre. Le silence est oppressant et le passage lugubre.

Timidement, Luna pose le pied sur la première marche et un mouvement la fait sursauter. Du mur, vient de se détacher.. . Un bras. Un bras tenant une lampe torche. La lampe crépite et soudain s'enflamme. Luna hésite, puis pose le pied sur la seconde marche. Un autre bras se détache du mur et s'allume, éclairant le chemin de Luna. Alors tout doucement elle descend. D'une petite voix, elle reprend sa chanson, et à chaque pas, un nouveau bras porteur de torche vient illuminer l'escalier.

_- « ... Car j'ai vu, l'oiseau voler, L'oiseau je l'ai vu, je sais qu'il partait_

_Je l'ai entendu pleurer, le bel oiseau que le vent chassait... » _

Lorsqu'elle arrive en bas de l'escalier, C'est une porte qui l'attend, toute simple. Luna réalise qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Il y a la porte de l'ascenseur, l'escalier, puis la porte du département des voeux. Pas de couloir dérobé. Si quelqu'un arrive, elle sera piégée. D'une main hésitante, elle pose ses doigts sur la serrure. Une lueur bleutée jaillit au niveau de son pouce, un souffle glacial s'engouffre dans le couloir, faisant voler ses longs cheveux sales et éteignant brusquement les torches. Puis une voix digitale retentit

- Identification terminée ! Bienvenue.. Arthur .. Weasley.. *

Et la porte de bois s'ouvre.

OoO

Maladroitement, entre deux souffles, George a expliqué la situation à Neville comme il a pu. Les yeux de ce dernier ont brillé quand il lui a appris la réapparition de Luna, puis ses sourcils se sont froncés. George a terminé son récit et Neville le regarde un peu perdu.

- Si Hermione, Ron et Ginny sont en route, on ne peut rien faire. Marmonne t-il finalement.

George est surpris par la détermination du jeune homme. Il a l'air totalement persuadé de la réussite de leur mission. Mais surtout George vient de se souvenir d'une chose importante.

- Mais au fait... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Neville lui jette un regard abasourdi

- Je travaille ici !

- Oui, oui, je sais, je veux dire : à cette heure-ci ? Et d'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde ici la nuit ? What the Fuck ? Les gens du ministère n'ont pas de vie ?

Neville a un petit rire gêné.

- Oh ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. En fait l'histoire dont tu viens de me parler n'est pas totalement étrangère à tout ça. Tout le monde est très inquiet à cause de ce « mangemort en liberté » alors le ministère s'est engagé à payer des heures supplémentaires pour qu'il y ait toujours du monde dans le bâtiment.

Les yeux de George s'écarquillent soudain.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que le ministère est plein comme un oeuf à cause de cette histoire ?

- Heu.. oui ? Neville a l'air perdu, alors que George saute sur ses pieds l'air affolé.

- Et je suppose que le département des voeux est particulièrement protégé ?

- Ah ça... C'est sur. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas réellement de porte pour le département des voeux. Celle indiquée par les ascenseurs est interdite d'accès, si quelqu'un la franchit, tout les bippeurs de la sécurité sonneront.

Les yeux de George s'agrandissent d'horreur

- Lovegood !

Soudain, Neville semble saisir le problème et porte la main à sa bouche.

George fait demi-tour, pour se précipiter dans le couloir, quand le brun l'agrippe par le bras

- Pas par ici ! Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme saisit une clé sur son bureau et se rend au fond de la pièce. Il écarte une tapisserie et du bout de la clé, il tape en trois endroits du mur.

- Londubat, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mais l'exclamation de George s'éteint quand il voir sortir du mur une cheminée.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un genre de passage secret. Seul les employés du ministère travaillant directement au département des voeux y ont accès.

- Tu travailles au département des voeux toi ?

- Non, mais j'y ai bossé l'année dernière et devine quoi ? Ils ont oublié de me redemander la clé. Annonce Neville avec un petit rire maladroit, Comme quoi, être invisible et insignifiant peut être un avantage.

Alors sans réfléchir davantage, George saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et saute dans l'âtre, suivi de près par Neville.

OoO

Le département des voeux est glacial. Composé d'une multitude de demi-étages, entreposés dans une pièce circulaire, sur les murs de laquelle repose une multitude de fioles. Rapidement, Luna a compris qu'elles étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Elle monte sur le premier palier, cherchant le P. Quand soudain un vacarme assourdissant la fait se retourner. Devant la porte, viennent d'apparaitre un sorcier gigantesque, entouré par deux chimères.

Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillent d'effroi quand le sorcier claque des doigts et que les deux créatures se précipitent vers elle. Elle s'empresse de grimper les marches quatre à quatre, passe sous une échelle, se faufile dans le dédale d'escaliers, cherchant un endroit où se dissimuler. Les monstres qui la poursuivent n'ont rien à voir avec la Bête. Elle pense confusément, que face à ces chimères, à ces gueules béantes de lion et ces queues de serpent fouettant l'air, la monstruosité de la Bête n'est en réalité qu'un havre de douceur.

Elle aurait imaginé que dans un cas comme celui-ci, la personne la traquant aurait essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Mais le silence du sorcier l'inquiète. Cela signifie « pas de quartier ». Blottie entre une échelle et une étagère, elle continue à regarder le classement des fioles. Et dans sa tête elle calcule à toute vitesse, a priori, la fiole « Potter » devrait être rangée trois étages plus haut. Le silence est presque revenu dans la salle, à l'exception d'un grondement animal qui retentit de temps en temps. Visiblement les chimères ont cessé de courir, et Luna comprend qu'elles la flairent.

Elle tente de tracer dans sa tête le parcours le plus adapté pour accéder à l'étagère des P, sans se faire déchiqueter par l'une de ces bestioles.

Elle inspire, quand une tête terrifiante se retrouve face à elle. La chimère crache un torrent de flammes et Luna se hisse à toute allure le long de l'échelle. Son bas de pyjama s'est enflammé, elle le laisse tomber au sol d'un geste habile et court vers l'escalier afin d'atteindre le palier suivant. Déjà elle entend le grognement sourd d'une chimère qui la talonne et qui se rapproche.

Quand tout à coup, elle entend le bruit d'un sortilège qui fuse. Par réflexe elle se baisse, supposant que le sorcier est passé à l'attaque, mais en jetant un oeil quatre étages plus bas, elle découvre deux silhouettes qui semblent au prise avec l'une des chimères. Le sorcier git dans un coin, assommé par un stupefix.

Mais elle s'aperçoit aussi que la seconde chimère n'est plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se précipite entre deux étagères étroites pour atteindre l'escalier suivant, quand la voix de George monte jusqu'à elle.

- Lovegood, redescend !

Elle ne répond pas et continue à grimper

- LOVEGOOD !

Elle atteint le cinquième étage, essoufflée et son regard court sur les rayonnages, s'appliquant à chercher la fiole de Harry.

Soudain,elle l'aperçoit. Elle saute et ses pieds nus se réceptionnent douloureusement sur le rebord de l'étagère, elle tend le bras, saisit la fiole. Une gerbe de flamme la frôle suivie par un grondement terrible. Elle saute à terre, prête à faire face à la chimère, porte la main à sa poche...

Ses doigts rencontre sa peau nue, et elle se souvient avec effroi que sa baguette est restée dans son pantalon de pyjama. Elle dévisage la créature, figée et démunie, la promesse de Harry serrée entre ses doigts. Quand elle entend le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Elle a à peine le temps de comprendre, qu'une main enserre sa taille et qu'elle transplane dans un bruit sec, juste avant que la mâchoire de la chimère ne se referme sur elle.

Elle atterrit dans un petit bureau. Elle reconnaît l'insigne de gryffondor posée à coté de la photo de Alice et Frank Londubat sur un secrétaire en bois. Elle est sonnée par le trajet, par ce qui vient de se produire. Les bras de George la relâchent et le jeune homme se redresse. Tremblante, elle lui tend la fiole.

- Tu es dingue, on te l'a déjà dit ? Lance George d'une voix furieuse en saisissant le flacon

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le bureau de Neville ? Demande t-elle tranquillement, ignorant l'air fâché de son acolyte.

- Je suis là.

Elle se retourne, toujours assise par terre et aperçoit près de la cheminé, un Neville pale comme la mort, l'air encore choqué.

- George m'a expliqué... murmure t-il.

Luna baisse les yeux alors que George les lève au ciel. Elle se redresse et va vers son ami encore perturbé d'avoir affronté une chimère et elle le prend dans ses bras. Tout doucement, elle reprend sa berceuse où elle l'avait laissée, attendant que Neville se détende dans ses bras.

_- «.. Si un jour, tu m'écoutais, tu apprendrais, tout ce que je sais,_

_L'oiseau part et puis revient, tu le verras peut-être demain.. » _

Pendant ce temps, George dévisage la fiole. Un liquide bleu remonte jusqu'au bouchon. Enfin le dernier tiers est bleu, le reste semble envahi par de l'encre noire. Et la colère, la tension qui lui broie le thorax retombe. Ils ont réussi.

Et George n'en revient pas d'être aussi heureux de l'avoir suivie, de l'avoir aidée, d'avoir été attentif au vacillement dans les yeux de Luna, parce qu'ils ont réussi.

OoO

_à suivre_

* * *

* Petit clin d'oeil à X-men. J'avais en tête la voix du Cerebro lorsqu'il dit "Bienvenue Professeur" à Charles Xavier ;)


	8. Les derniers pétales

**Loony and the Beast**

Et bien voila. Nous sommes mardi depuis 23 minutes aussi, je poste le huitième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

je remercie chaleureusement les personne qui m'ont lue =). Ce dernier chapitre retombe un peu sur le Disney. La musique qui m'a inspiré est toujours la même. J'éspère que cela vous plaira.

_Juste une petite private joke pour mon Vilain garçon, par ce qu'on aime les bêtes ;) : _

_" - Belle.. It's me.._

_- Change back ! " ^^_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Les derniers pétales_

7h33.

La cuisine de Neville est minuscule. Il a fermé les volets pour qu'aucun voisin ne puisse voir ce qui se trame.

Penché sur le flacon, le jeune homme se concentre, et extrait consciencieusement une goutte bleue qu'il pose sur un buvard. Puis très délicatement il plonge la sonde au fond pour en retirer une goutte noire. Il est précautionneux, par peur de mélanger le liquide et d'accélérer le processus d'empoisonnement.

Puis du bout de sa baguette, il incante à mi-voix , inspire dans l'air et commence à énumérer les ingrédients. Il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois. Luna feuillette l'énorme livre des poisons que Neville avait chez lui, cherchant une potion dont les ingrédients correspondraient. Soudain elle se fige.

- Imperial Tentacula !

Elle commence à lire la description mais Neville grimace. Il sait déjà de quoi il s'agit. A la fin de la lecture, elle lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Neville passe sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est qu'au moment où je travaillais au département des voeux, j'ai étudié une nouvelle version de cette potion. Je la connais donc assez bien, et même si l'Impérial Tentacula utilisé pour Harry est antérieure à mes recherches, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à travailler dessus. La mauvaise c'est que le poison est créé pour ne pas être contré, aussi, si l'antidote n'est pas parfaitement dosé, le poison réalisera qu'on essaie de lui faire la peau et se dilatera à la vitesse de la lumière, pour tuer dans les plus brefs délais le corps qui le contient.

- Super.. marmonne George en ouvrant le frigo. Il saisit une bouteille de lait et boit directement au goulot sans demander d'autorisation à son propriétaire. De nouveau il se désintéresse de tout et de tout le monde. Cette escapade a brulé toute sa motivation. Il ne regrette pas vraiment d'être venu. Il décide simplement que cela ne le concerne plus.

Neville saisit un bout de parchemin et griffonne une liste de noms. Puis il la tend à Luna.

- Voila les plantes dont on aura besoin. Je te laisse le soin d'aller les chercher : tu connais le jardin. Je retourne au ministère, récupérer les ingrédients qu'il me manque.

Luna hoche la tête, saisit la liste et se dirige vers la porte du fond. La vue qui l'accueille l'apaise tout à coup. Le jour se lève et les fleurs sont inondées de rosée. Une brume matinale englobe le jardin et Luna retire les chaussettes prêtées par son ami pour plonger ses pieds dans l'herbe humide. La sensation lui fait du bien. Ça fait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'elle a quitté le jardin de la Bête et pourtant, elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

OoO

11h.

George regarde curieusement les gestes de Neville et Luna qui s'affairent sur la potion. On n'entend que le tic-tac de l'horloge. Il baille. Le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir, surtout après la chute d'adrénaline. Il se demande comment Luna tient le coup. Elle n'a même pas l'air fatiguée.

Puis soudain, une fumée blanche et très épaisse s'échappe du flacon et les épaules de Neville se détendent.

- ça y est. Murmure-t-il. Comme devant un chef d'oeuvre accompli. Luna s'empresse de refermer la fiole à l'aide d'un petit bouchon de liège.

George s'approche sceptique et s'empare de la potion, un sourcil haussé.

- Tu es sur que ça va marcher ?

- La posologie est la bonne. Répond simplement Neville.

Luna jette un regard à l'heure.

- Ils ont du partir aux aurores. Surtout après avoir constaté notre disparition. Ils n'ont pas pu transplaner par ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'emplacement exact du manoir. Mais ils devraient y arriver d'ici une heure je pense.

- On a une heure pour apporter le remède à Harry ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle hoche la tête.

George soupire, lassé de cette histoire. Il tente néanmoins de prendre un ton jovial

- Bon, alors : en route !

OoO

11h46.

Ils courent. Ils sont essoufflés mais ils courent. Le soleil cogne, la journée est chaude. C'est une journée d'été. Luna a soif mais elle ne s'arrête pas, elle économise son souffle, allonge ses foulées. On distingue au loin le terrier. Au loin, oui.

Ils courent à toute vitesse. Soudain George s'arrête. La saisit par le bras, la forçant brutalement à s'arrêter.

- Luna... On n'y sera pas à temps.

Elle le regarde de ses yeux protubérants, cillant à peine. Elle essuie la sueur sur son front en inspirant tout l'air qu'elle peut. Une vague de désespoir monte en elle, mais George la secoue.

- Je vais y arriver ok ? Je vais apporter le remède à Harry. Fonce au manoir Malfoy. Préviens les autres, essaie de les arrêter. On n'aura pas le temps sans ça.

Incapable de parler, elle approuve de la tête. Un instant George se rapproche d'elle et pose son front contre le sien.

- Tu vas y arriver Luna, d'accord ?

Elle ravale un sanglot et relève la tête. George lui prend la fiole des mains et reprend sa course. Luna est seule. Elle inspire profondément. Puis elle transplane.

OoO

11h58.

George pousse la porte du terrier, les yeux exorbités par la course, à deux doigts de la nausée.

- M'man ! Appelle t-il.

Le pas de Molly se fait entendre dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur son fils, elle commence à hurler

- Mais où étiez-vous passé Bon sang ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

Mais George l'interrompt en lui tendant le flacon, empli à ras bord d'un liquide laiteux.

- Le contre poison... Harry.

Il n'arrive même pas à parler, il a envie de vomir, il a l'impression que ses poumons vont exploser. La dernière fois qu'il a couru comme ça, c'était pendant la guerre. Échappant à un danger que son frère a pris de plein fouet.

Mais Molly a compris. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas le moment de demander 'comment'. Les questions viendront plus tard. Elle croit son fils, et si il dit que cette potion peut sauver Harry alors il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. Elle le prend délicatement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Tout boire... Cul-sec.

Molly approuve de la tête et escalade les escaliers, laissant George retrouver sa respiration.

Elle entre dans la chambre du jeune survivant. Il dort profondément, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller qui a la même pâleur que lui.

Molly décide qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'être douce. Elle le secoue pour le réveiller, et le jeune homme ouvre laborieusement un oeil.

- Bois ça ! Tout d'un coup.

Harry tend la main, mais le poids du flacon est trop imposant vu la faiblesse de ses articulations.

Soudain, une main s'empare de la fiole et, Surprise, Molly voit son grand fils, l'air concentré, porter le flacon à la bouche de Harry. Il lui fait boire la potion les sourcils froncés. Puis quand le jeune brun avale la dernière goutte, George s'assoit sur le bord du matelas, guettant sa réaction.

Les yeux de Harry se ferment lentement, épuisés par l'effort et son corps s'affaisse sur le matelas.

Molly et George le fixent, sans oser bouger, terrifiés. Les mots de Neville valsent dans la tête de George « Si l'antidote n'est pas parfaitement dosé, le poison réalisera qu'on essaie de lui faire la peau et se dilatera à la vitesse de la lumière, pour tuer dans les plus brefs délais le corps qui le contient. »

Ses doigts se crispent sur les draps et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Bien sur que ça compte. Bien sur que Harry compte, Bien sur que non, il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un. Il n'ose pas fermer les yeux de peur que Harry se volatilise. Il a perdu Fred, il ne pourra pas supporter d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Les secondes passent, longues comme des heures. Puis un gémissement fait sursauter le fils et la mère. Les joues du jeune brun reprennent des couleurs et sa respiration se fait plus profonde. Il gémit dans son sommeil. Il dort oui. Il est fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir survécu. Parce que pour la énième fois, le survivant vient d'éviter la mort.

Et George éclate de rire. Il serre sa mère dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'a peut-être jamais fait. Parce que la vie continue, parce qu'il y a encore un bon nombre de vivants à aimer et à protéger. Et cette perspective lui fait un bien incroyable.

OoO

11h50

Les ténèbres n'ont jamais été si lumineuses. Draco est fou de rage, il en veut au soleil de briller, alors il court de pièce en pièce pour fermer rageusement chaque rideau, pour ne pas laisser l'été entrer dans son manoir.

Quand il arrive dans la chambre occupée par Luna, il reste immobile un instant. Il n'y a plus de rideaux, ça fait longtemps qu'elle les a décrochés. Dans cette pièce orientée plein sud, rien ne peut arrêter le soleil. Alors il referme la porte doucement, le coeur broyé par quelque chose de terrible.

Il n'a plus la force de courir, il tombe à quatre pattes. Que lui importe d'avoir l'air humain. Il n'est pas humain. Il se traine jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il va y faire. Et d'ailleurs, comment a t-il occupé ces longues années avant qu'elle n'arrive ? Comment s'est-il occupé ? Il ne se souvient plus. C'est tellement absurde d'être enfermé ici. Il lui en veut un peu, d'être venue lui donner de l'espoir. Il essaie de lui en vouloir en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas facile. Le sourire de Luna lui a rendu la vie.

Il a seulement mal, c'est une activité à plein temps.

OoO

11h52

Vautré dans le fauteuil, Draco fixe l'âtre où aucun feu ne brule. Il est dans le noir, le noir rassurant de la bibliothèque. Il grogne lorsque la porte s'ouvre, venant troubler sa retraite.

- Maitre ?

La voix fébrile de Dawn n'annonce rien qui vaille mais Draco est trop fatigué, trop occupé à souffrir pour s'en soucier.

- Maitre, il y a trois sorciers qui tentent de percer les barrières magiques de la propriété. Nous faisons notre possible pour les renforcer mais..

Draco hausse les épaules

- Laissez- les entrer.

- Mais.. ils ont l'air très hostiles et...

- ça n'a aucune importance.

- Mais... Maitre

- Vas-t'en Dawn. Sa voix est un murmure lassé. Partez tous, je m'occuperai d'eux.

Dawn se tord les mains. Elle sait très bien que le maitre ne bougera pas d'ici, quel que soit le degré d'inimitié des visiteurs.

- Je vais rester.

La bête se redresse et foudroie la petite elfe de maison dans un sursaut d'énergie, puis il rugit

- C'est un ordre. PARTEZ !

Il se laisse retomber sur son fauteuil. Il entend le bruit de la porte qui se referme et c'est de nouveau le noir. Il ferme les paupières. Enfin.

Il n'a pas l'intention de jouer à la chasse à la bête. Il ne sait pas qui sont ces sorciers malveillants. Il sait juste qu'ils sont venus pour le libérer.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une explosion retentit et fait vibrer le manoir. Draco ne bouge pas. Il pousse un geignement blessé et décide de débrancher son cerveau. Pour toujours.

OoO

12h01

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes. Luna écarquille les yeux d'effroi.

Les arbres en feu dégagent une fumée opaque. Elle entend le fracas des pierres du manoir qui s'effondrent.

- Non... Non...Oh non...

Elle nie l'évidence entre ses dents, avec horreur

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle continue d'avancer. Elle court même, avalant de la suie, trébuchant sur les pierres. Quand soudain elle s'arrête. Sous une arcade de l'amphithéâtre, la seule encore debout, elle distingue une énorme masse de fourrure blanche. Presque plus blanche.

La fumée la fait tousser mais elle se précipite, s'agenouille contre lui, pose sa main sur son dos affaissé, sur son échine, cherche sa nuque, ses pattes.

Il est vouté, comme arqué autour de quelque chose. Puis un grondement sourd fait vibrer son corps

- la Bête... murmure t-elle.

La créature semble l'entendre et son corps se décontracte, glissant sur le coté et enfin Luna aperçoit ce qu'il protège.

La Scarlett Carson. Elle n'a plus que deux pétales mais ils sont toujours fait de la même couleur éclatante.

Des larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur les joues de Luna sans même qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle voit enfin son visage. Ses paupières closes, sa gueule entrouverte sur les crocs. Et puis le sang sur la fourrure blanche, comme si la fleur avait déteint.

Elle se colle à lui, l'enlace de ses bras minuscules

- Luna...

C'est un gémissement sourd, un grognement, un dernier souffle.

Elle se redresse légèrement, sans le lâcher, pour le regarder encore. Avec difficulté, il ouvre les paupières et le coeur de la jeune fille s'arrête en croisant ces yeux gris.

- ça va aller, murmure t-elle, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Il la regarde comme si elle n'avait rien dit et avec une faiblesse alarmante, il lève sa patte vers le visage de la jeune fille et la pose contre la joue de Luna. Il sent les larmes sur sa paume, et la douceur de ses longs cheveux entres ses griffes.

- Luna... C'est..

Je t'en supplie tais-toi. Je vais te soigner. Ça va aller.

Il cligne des paupières l'air épuisé.

- C'est comme ça ... que se termine l'histoire. La bête meurt et la prin...cesse retrouve sa ... liber.. té.

Il grimace et ses yeux se ferment. Elle a envie de le secouer, de lui hurler de vivre.

Elle plonge sa tête dans son cou ensanglanté, inspirant la douceur et l'odeur fauve de la Bête.

Elle sent l'énorme patte glisser dans son dos, tomber, comme tout ce corps qui lâche prise, qui se laisse aller à une position étrangement désarticulée. Elle ne bouge pas, continuant à le tenir contre elle en faisant 'non' de la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as fait tellement de mal, tu as tué des êtres qui m'étaient chers, tu m'as enfermée. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir encore.

Elle a chuchoté ça d'une traite, comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

- ... Je t'aime tu comprends ?

Luna ne remarque pas qu'au moment où elle prononce ces mots, les deux pétales de la rose s'illuminent, s'arrachent, se transformant en deux fuseaux de lumière rosée. Elle ne le remarque pas jusqu'à ce que les rayons de lumière viennent enlacer le corps mort contre lequel elle est blottie, elle se recule et se remet debout, effarée, alors que les filament de magie soulève la masse inerte du sol, le font léviter au milieu de la poussière et que la magie éclate, aveuglante. Puis la lumière s'atténue et les rayons de magie se détachent de leur cible, déposant devant Luna... Un long corps pâle, nu mais parfaitement exempt de plaies mortelles ou de marque noire sur le bras.

Elle le détaille avec curiosité, ce corps d'une blancheur opaline qui se dresse devant elle. Elle suit les mains parfaitement humaines, les muscles des bras, les épaules, remonte jusqu'au visage et reconnaît les traits de Draco Malfoy.

Il est plus âgé que dans son souvenir, et ses cheveux blonds au lieu d'être plaqués contre son crane sont plus longs et lui tombent dans les yeux.

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise malgré elle, de revoir ce camarade.

Puis, un peu rauque, la voix du jeune homme s'élève.

- C'est moi...

Elle porte sa main jusqu'à son visage et écarte les mèches de cheveux pour se plonger dans ses yeux. Et l'évidence la frappe. Le gris y tournoie, plein d'espoir. Ce regard, elle le connait par coeur.

- Oui... C'est toi.

Et au milieu des ruines, au milieu du jardin en flammes, Draco l'attire contre lui et blottit sa tête dans les cheveux blonds, pleins de poussière, de suie, et de promesses.

Et malgré l'absence de fourrure, Luna, reconnaît contre cette peau la douceur, la chaleur et le mouvement familier des muscles. Et elle serre de toutes ses forces.

De toutes ses forces.

OoO

* * *

_Epilogue._

Luna et Draco ne se sont pas attardés sur les ruines du jardin. Ils sont partis loin, pour goûter à cette liberté et à ce monde dont ils ont été privés si longtemps.

Luna n'est pas retournée voir Harry, ni Hermione, ni George. Mais un mois après cette aventure, Ginny a reçu une lettre qui l'a fait pleurer et rire tout à la fois.

_« Ma très chère Gin, _

_Ici le soleil brille beaucoup. Draco peste à cause de sa peau qui a tendance à prendre des coups de soleil mais j'y suis habituée. Il était déjà grincheux à l'état de Bête. _

_J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien. Passe le bonjourà Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à toute ta famille. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous dire. A Harry aussi. Je ne me suis pas excusée auprès de lui, ni auprès de toi mais sache que vous me manquez. _

_Si tu croises Neville, remercie-le de ma part. Sans lui je n'aurais pas pu sauver l'homme que j'aime. _

_Ici, le soleil brille beaucoup, et j'espère qu'il en est de même dans ton coeur. _

_Souhaite-moi bonne chance._

_Tendrement, Luna Malfoy »_

Luna et Draco se sont mariés pour mieux faire du monde un grand chemin d'herbe tendre. Ils s'aiment toujours avec la même timidité, la même douceur, comme un premier amour qui renait chaque matin.

Luna, la première, avait trouvé le moyen d'être libre entre les allées d'une roseraie, et elle l'apprend à Draco chaque jour.

_._

Pour qui sait le regarder, le monde est un jardin.

OoO


End file.
